Power and Control
by JooseBoxx
Summary: The magical empathic connection between Regina and Snow doesn't wear off and they continue to share physical sensations. Regina is gradually overcome with Snow's desire with Charming. A certain pirate becomes available to assist until Regina can work out how to dull the connection. Until then, well, needs must. Rating for content. AU after Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

Please consider this an AU from the end of Season 2. It's based on a prompt from one of the OUAT meme's and will feature adult situations. To touch base; no triggered destruction, no Neverland, no season 3 quest. Also, no season 3 spoilers.

#

At first, it's nothing.

Regina waves it off as little more than residual magic, effects of saving a life, of the _good_ resonating within her. It's a dull sensation at least, just this aching hum of _something_. She's not overly sure what it is, a foreign enough thing for her to know without a doubt that it isn't coming from her, that it's from Snow.

It's a bane, really. This uncomfortable settling of _something_ in her gut. Just lying there, it never seems to go away, it just bubbles a little at times, or on one occasion, jolts fantastically like a surge of pure magic. Regina had been thankfully alone when that happened; the gasp of surprise from her lips would've drawn much unwanted attention otherwise.

It was a week later though, when things were starting to settle and Regina was sure that the residual magic would've faded, the link all but gone now, when she was leaving Dr Hopper's office after an appointment. She wasn't entirely thrilled that she was sharing as much as she was with the cricket, but she was doing it for Henry, and Cora's demise had hit her harder than she'd truly prepared herself for. She'd thought losing her father, killing him herself, was the greatest pain she'd ever feel. But those few seconds, seeing that her mother did love her, before she was gone, again at Regina's hand, it had awoken all sorts of emotions that Regina wasn't sure she could cope with, not while trying to be better, to do better, for Henry.

She'd stepped out of the office, wrapping her scarf around her neck tighter, when she'd looked up and glanced at Snow. The jolt was back, and this time it was fairly clear that it was Snow's emotions resonating within her, some empathic bond left behind from Snow's selfless act. Regina wasn't comfortable with that _pride_ that seemed to hum inside her right then, when Snow had looked at her, seen where she was coming from, it surged after that.

Pulling her coat tighter, blaming the weather, Regina simply gave a nod at the princess before climbing into her car and leaving. Let Snow White feel her pride, the great Snow White, saving her mortal enemy. Whoop for her.

#

Storybrooke was, to a point, boring as hell. Regina couldn't rightly fathom how she thought ithis/i was her happy ending. Yes, everyone had feared and obeyed her. She was the Mayor, ruler of the town for all purposes. But was she _happy_? Even Henry, her precious little prince, he hadn't filled all the holes in her life. She had no one now, now that Henry was so besotted with _her_, the woman who abandoned him, who waltzed back in and ruined everything, who brought Cora back and ruined it all again.

Sighing, Regina reclined back in her warm, soapy bubble bath, trying desperately to enjoy the quiet of her house, that she could just lie there and not worry that anyone would need her, would even want to ask her anything. It was hollow; she ached to hear something break or Henry to yell for her, she just knew it wouldn't come.

There was a restlessness inside her, some building coil of anxiousness and nervous energy. It was why she'd opted to take the bath herself in the first place, imagining that it would help ease out the tension. All it did was build further. Resting back further, Regina let her eyes shut, letting everything switch off as she relaxed and urged the world around her to just fade away.

So intent on switching off, Regina didn't notice the tension turning to something else entirely. It's subconscious at first, her hands drifting over her stomach, fingers inching up towards her breasts. She's not one for casual indulgences, least of all since she lost Graham to Emma; she didn't seek her own pleasure, purely because other matters took precedence. But this, this is like an itch she can't ignore, the warmth seeping into her slowly but surely, arousal stirring from nothing but an absent notion.

It's that notion that sways things, a 'why not?' sort of thing really. Keeping her eyes closed, Regina lets her hands wander, one slipping up to cup her breast, toying with her nipple, while the other slips down, stroking between her legs. She's moderately surprised to find herself already wet, more so that simply because she's bathing. She's never been one easily pushed to the brink, needing attention much more thorough than simple foreplay and then penetration. But her fingers slip easily inside of her, curling knowingly and stroking, encouraging that build of arousal and passion, the tight clench of _need_ in her stomach aching stronger and stronger with each pass of her thumb over her clit.

Biting at her lip, Regina is careful of her noise, despite no one being around to hear her, absently aware of the water sloshing around her. She has to draw one leg up, out of the water and pinning it back over the side of the tub, reaching deeper into herself with her fingers, pressing harder over her clit as the warmth spreads. It's almost like she can feel herself being filled, feel the ghost of kisses against her throat, the press of a body against hers. Her climax comes suddenly and unexpectedly hard, the cry pulled from her throat with little control as her body thrums with contentment and drained of energy in a more pleasant way than ever before.

It takes an unusual amount of energy to get herself out of the cooling water, legs like jelly, as she dries herself minimally before falling into bed, relaxed and sated and content to curl around a pillow and fall fast asleep right then.

#

It's that same foreign arousal that wakes her, only a few hours later, that has Regina reaching into her bedside table for her mostly unused vibrator, desperate for completion like she'd never been before.

She can't understand it, not until she's coming down from another intense orgasm, limbs heavy and sated that she realises just how foreign her own feelings are. There's _love_ blossoming inside her, something she only feels with Henry, content and complete and whole. It's the affection of lovers that has her groaning as she curls into the pillow again, ready to throw something at a wall as she fully realises what it is that's happening.

Snow. She's still feeling what Snow feels. And apparently, Snow and Charming are feeling very loving.

It's agony.

As she moves around the kitchen later, more aware of things than ever before, as those little quirks of lovers work into her consciousness. Exasperation and affection, amusement and annoyance. She can feel things so clearly as if they were her own emotions.

It makes her teeth clench just to think of it. She burns her breakfast, too distracted by Snow White's utter relaxation which hints entirely at either a massage or an entirely welcome shower. Regina decides to brave the hospitality at Granny's rather than put up with this.

#

The glares no longer bother her, not really. She put these people before herself no less than a week ago and they still treat her like dirt. They don't even realise what it is she gave up, the power she put to the side in favour of _them_, all for Henry, and he's still hesitant about seeing her. It's bitterly depressing, coiling in her like darkness, urging her to show them just _why_ they should be careful how they look at her.

"Regina, just who I wanted to see."

She tries not to startle, although she's more surprised at who sits across from her rather than the sudden appearance. Belle had many reasons to revile her, to keep her distance, not least because Regina would still love nothing more than to crush Rumplestiltskin in the dust, and Belle would naturally be the easiest way to do it. But she's sitting there, smiling brightly and waiting for Regina to greet her as if she wasn't locked up in Regina's dungeon for years, as if she didn't live the better part of twenty-eight years in a cell here in Storybrooke.

"Miss French," but Regina is still curious, regardless of Belle's apparently uncontainable ability to forgive, just _why_ she'd want to speak to Regina at all.

"I'm sorry to intrude on your breakfast, but I've been trying to get access to the funds for the library," Regina absently remembered the girl opening the place, after her little spat with Gold, her apparent attempt at independence meant encasing herself with literature. "The funds are part of the education curriculum, and I've spoken with the Mayor's office, but they can't do anything until the Mayor's position is filled."

"So why are you speaking to me about it? In case you haven't heard, I'm not Mayor anymore." They'd all but thrown her from the position, and she was waiting for Charming or Snow to swoop in and take it.

"That's just the thing, no one is. There's um, there's a distinct lack of candidates too." Regina raised her eyebrow, she highly doubted that. These do-gooders were all about running people's lives, ruling where they felt they were due to rule. It almost made her sick.

"Then that's something you'll need to take up with the Mayor's office. Since only they can appoint someone, until then, I suggest you ask Mr Gold for some financial assistance." Regina placed the fork down by her eggs, prepared to leave the booth and the conversation behind.

"Actually, they want you to take it back." Until right then.

"_What_?" She'd been out of the office for a year, no one had really taken over, although with Snow and Emma in the Enchanted Forest and then Cora's attacks, Regina doubted it had really been the focus of much attention. She'd known that, out of the people to step forward to take the role, Sydney being one of them, no one seemed to have much confidence in any of the candidates. Which, apparently, defaulted back to her.

"Well, it's not like anyone else in town really knows how to do it, and there's already been a petition for candidates, and they haven't been too popular." Belle gives a small shrug, smiling at Regina like they're sharing recipes for apple pie rather than discussing Regina reclaiming the Mayor's seat.

It's enough to keep Regina in her seat, the thought that they'd really want her to run the town again. She knew they'd implement new rules, less power for her, likely having the Sheriff hold more power than the Mayor, but in the scheme of things, it was still a shock. Really, she knew she'd say yes, even if they were restrictive and controlling in what she could do. Her days were so long, and so void of _anything_ to do that she would take even the smallest of things.

A small smile played at the edge of her lips, it was something, really. That she might get a little trust for what she'd been through, what she'd done for the town. Belle just returned that smile back at her.

"That's a yes, I take it?" It was strange, maybe, seeing this woman so trusting of those that everyone else called 'evil', that she could fall in love with Gold and treat Regina as if she weren't the woman responsible for so much pain in Belle's life.

"Yes," but it wasn't in Regina to spite herself and turn the offer away, even if it was just charity for the wicked woman, even if it was just them throwing a beaten animal a treat, even if they did scrutinise everything she did. She needed _something_ to do with herself after all. "And I'll see about opening up the funding for the library first thing."

It was an olive branch; Regina saw it as that, Belle's wide smile at the offer and her nod before she took her leave. It left Regina feeling much lighter than she had earlier, all but forgetting the problem with Snow.

#

It takes almost the full day before the issue with Snow White returns to Regina's mind. She's so caught up in catching up with the town issues, sorting budgets, settling disputes and arranging for the library to have a minor boost in funds as a thank you and apology to Belle that she doesn't have the time to think about Snow.

It hits half way to Granny's, where Regina had left her car to walk to the Mayor's office, half to let the surprise wear off and half to talk herself out of the paranoid worry of it being a practical joke. She's beside herself with annoyance at her oversight right then, even as the pulse of desire thrums inside her. It's sudden and strong and Regina curses at just how ridiculous Snow and Charming are.

Leaning against the wall, Regina pressed a hand to her throat, as if it could somehow stop the soft moan that escaped her. Her nerves felt like fire, like everything was coming alive, like she'd spent her life numb.

She had to get home, before she made a complete disgrace of herself on the streets. It was hard enough to focus on walking, getting herself under control, using the buildings to keep herself upright. She made it as far as Granny's before a burst of pure arousal had her tugging open her coat, trying to cool her skin a little. All it does is push that little bit more excitement into her veins. She needs _something_, and she needs it right then.

It's the ding of the bell over Granny's door that catches her attention, and for a shocking moment she's aghast at her own state, until the pirate turns around the corner, walking towards her before freezing. "Hook," she cannot believe that it's her voice, the husk and groan that's right there. She just presses back against the wall, slumping slightly.

"Regina?" She must be a sight; there can't be any other excuse for the thread of concern in his voice. But there's another coil of pleasure and Regina can't stop the low moan from escaping her, licking her lips to wet them while she pants against the wall like some common whore. It's degrading, even as the pirate approaches with something similar to worry in his gaze, "what's that fella called, Whale? The doctor? Pretty sure Red in there could get him for you, y'need a hand in love?"

It's the second his fingers cup her jaw, trying to gauge what's wrong or just to get her attention, but the reaction is instant either way. There are sparks from that contact, a moan of pure need breaking from her as she leans into his touch, already reaching out to pull him in by his ridiculously soft leather coat. She can feel his gasp of surprise against her skin, his other arm bracing him by her hip while his hand curves under her jaw to hold her face.

"Regina," she'll forever blame Snow White and her damn husband, but the timbre of Hook's voice just _does_ things right then, and it's all Regina can do but press up to capture those taunting lips with her own, moaning low and long in the back of her throat. It takes him a few moments to unfreeze, to melt towards her, pinning her against the wall and pressing back into the kiss. Everywhere he touches her tingles to life, vibrating pleasantly with unrestrained want. She expects his hair to be brittle and rough as she sinks a hand into it at the back of his neck, holding him close, but it's soft and parts under her fingers nicely, a stark contrast to the rough brush of his short beard against her skin. Parting for air is difficult, simply because right there and then, Regina wants nothing more than to never part, the sensation far too appealing to release in any way. She makes do with sealing her lips at his throat, nipping lightly at the skin of his neck, under the dark strands of his beard, biting at the delicate flesh and grinned when she _feels_ the soft growl of a groan from between his lips.

"Regina," this time her name is half spoken and half moaned and that just makes Regina want it more, her hands finding their way under his coat to stroke over the softness of his vest, finding the buckles and fastenings easily. "Woah, hey," his hand comes down to stop her from pulling his shirt from his pants, just as she reaches for the laces, "evidently you don't need a doctor, but this does seem decidedly out of character, darlin'."

God, his voice, that stupid pirate drawl, the accent, she could feel her skin singing for contact; his lips, his fingers, his damn hook, anything. There's a wariness to his gaze though, under the warm heat of desire she can see, there's still that annoyingly sweet concern. How the hell he fashioned himself a ruthless reputation she'll never understand.

"Magic," she can manage to give him an abridged explanation, if it means he'll stay, if it means he'll let her have her way, she'll force herself to talk if it means he helps. "It's Snow and it's, I just—" it's too hard to _really_ explain right then, her body already hammered full of need and arousal and desire, she just has to twist her fingers around his, pulling his hand down to the apex of her thighs and moaning as she presses both their hands to her core through her pants.

"Gods," she doesn't need to hold her fingers to his, her hand dropping away as his takes over, pressing along the seam of her pants, deviously fantastic fingers stroking along and fanning the flames of desire higher again. Her head tips back, the sharp sting of the impact with the wall dulled as Hook finds the clasp and zipper to her suit pants, teasing them open before that clever hand is inside her panties, stroking along her folds and then drawing back to toy with her.

Her entire body is bracketed back by his, her hand resting at his bicep, holding more for balance, as his mouth finds her throat to return the treatment she gave his. Regina doesn't even have the sense of mind to curb her noises, as one long, calloused finger slips inside her before being joined by another. Her hips cant upwards, parting her legs as much as she can as Hook starts a relentless pace, fucking her on his hand with three fingers buried deep within her.

Gasping against his ear, fingers digging into his coat and the back of his neck, Regina feels herself fly apart at his ministrations, talented fingers knowing where to curve, thumb finding the sensitive ball of nerves, teeth scraping just under her jaw and Regina all but yells as she feels her climax burst through her.

It's the most intense thing she's ever felt, nothing has ever measured close save for the steady love she has for Henry, and even that has never hit her as suddenly. Heart hammering in her chest, nails still digging into Hook's neck and coat, Regina can barely bring herself to move as Hook carefully withdraws his fingers, thumb stroking soothingly over her tummy at the soft mewl of disappointment she hears herself make, before he slowly puts her pants back together.

He doesn't step back from her, keeping her steady between the wall and his bulky frame, allowing her to keep herself upright with her grip on him. There's a soft kiss placed to the tender skin just behind her ear, it has Regina sighing gently before Hook draws back, carefully inspecting her under his bright blue eyes.

Likely, it's the ridiculously fuzzy feelings from Snow that make her smile softly, leaning up to nuzzle against his bristly cheek with a dopey smile.

"I dare say you'll need to explain a little better, majesty," he doesn't push her away, doesn't scoff at her like she'd expect, given her decidedly ridiculous teenage girl behaviour, instead drawing her carefully away from the wall, hand brushing her hair down at the back of her head, leading her along the path she had been taking before.

She should be mortified to realise that she leans on him every step they take, her legs unwilling to cooperate and take her weight, even as they make their way through the currently quiet streets of Storybrooke. It's the opposite direction of the docks, and she realises that he's taking her home only when they reach the door of her house.

Snow White's annoying affections bubble up again as Regina leans forward, burrowing against Hook's side and smiling softly at the intoxicating scent of rum, sea and leather that cling to him while he chuckles slightly. She doesn't question the door opening, or how she winds up in her bedroom, up the stairs, only that she falls under the blankets of sleep with that irritatingly handsome pirate's soft voice in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap! No trigger; no Neverland; no portal sucked Neal. Roll with it, please.

#

The following morning brought yet another wave of foreign feelings, this time exasperation and irritation, things that Regina, luckily, could work with. At least until she got downstairs to find Hook asleep on her sofa. The irritation flared, indicating that at least some of it was her own.

She hadn't expected him to _stay_, if anything she would've rather he didn't. She had an itch; he was very effective in scratching that itch, that was the end of it. Granted, there was that little twinge that reminded her of the concern that had been there, the fact that he took her home, but that was just Hook, oddly chivalrous at the strangest of things.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Regina let the irritation build, hoping that it would linger long enough for her to get rid of him. Of course for that to work, she'd need to wake him, and she was oddly resistant to doing that. Because she'd need to explain.

There was nothing _wrong_ with things, not fundamentally. Magic was still mostly unpredictable here, and she didn't doubt that it would fade given the chance over time. No, she was hesitant to explain matters because it was _Hook_. His loyalty was flimsy at best, and she was in no mood to have the first person to bartered with him know her situation.

She didn't need Gold knowing her business. No, not that Hook would ever barter with him, the simmering hatred that remained there was a surety of that. But Swan, the Charming's, it was entirely possible that they'd find out sooner or later, especially if the pirate knew anything in detail at needed a way out of trouble with Swan.

"You make a habit out of standing watching people sleep, love?" She shouldn't be surprised, he's a pirate, he's spent years in Neverland, it's not unlikely that sleeping on alert hasn't saved his life a number of times. His eyes are still closed, ankles crossed over on the floor and she can't imagine that he's in any way comfortable, sprawled how he is, but he doesn't let it show. The coat is over the back of the sofa, his vest undone at the buckles and just hanging open, boots still on. He should look ridiculous.

It must be Charming and Snow making up, or whatever irritation Snow was feeling fading, that makes her almost smile at the out of place pirate in front of her. Almost.

"Did you get lost on the way to the door?" The smirk on his face is enough to build up a little bit of her own annoyance, enough that she's scoffing and walking away, going to the kitchen to pour herself some coffee before she even tries to deal with him. It's not like she owes him anything. He already owes her plenty, and that's completely disregarding the fact that he betrayed her back in the Enchanted Forest, that he lied to her about Cora and double crossed on their deal. Even if she hadn't been entirely forthcoming in just what their deal entailed. It's the principal of the matter.

"You're awful grumpy in the morning." He's leaning against the door frame to her kitchen, the long line of his legs somewhat enticing in those leather pants, arms folded carefully around his stomach, watching her warily. She dislikes being watched in general, never mind just how observant he can be when he chooses to be. "Someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Why exactly are you still here?" Her mug slams down on the counter, her last nerve snapping just slightly, even if she can't entirely lash out. Snow's too content for her rage to really build.

"I do believe I am owed an explanation." Clenching her jaw, Regina attempted to not throw the mug at him. Why couldn't he have just left?

"There's a magical mix up, it's not a big deal, it'll go away." And it would, it would be irritating and annoying and downright inconvenient all things considered, but it would go away. However gradual it took. Until then, she would just deal with it. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, some of us do have jobs to go to, and you are in my way."

Whatever it is in her tone, it must get the message across, as Hook throws his hand up in defeat and backs off. She busies herself getting her coffee ready, waiting to hear the front door close behind him on the way out, until she feels a stab of uncertainty. What if someone sees him? What if they think he stayed the night for other reasons? What if someone told Henry, or Swan? What if people started—?

"Regina?" He's in the doorway again, startled look on his face and Regina only then realises that she's fucking crying, what the hell? "Um, magic thing?" She can't take a breath to answer him, because of course it's a damn magic thing, she doesn't just start _crying_ for no reason at all.

It's not like she's never cried. She has, she distinctly remembers she has, and normally, she'd hide herself away and forget about it all, but this time it feels too damn deep. "Not a word." She wants to try something, and she figures, he's there and he's already seen her compromised by this stupid back loop, so she doesn't over think it as she crosses the room and thumps into his chest.

It's awkward and it doesn't feel helpful at all. Until Hook sighs at her, shifting until her arms are looped around his waist, her head pressed to his shoulder and his arms come around her back. Okay, that's a little more helpful. It feels like an echo, like it's happening twice, or it's some kind of déjà vu, and Regina can only assume that stupid Charming and his stupid know it all self is stupidly comforting his wife right then.

"Ah yes, this doesn't seem in the least bit questionable." And he has a point. _Fuck_. It's not nearly as potent as it had been which hopefully means this is it fading out. There's a calm sort of build that's slowly winding out, halting the tears and letting her just decompress from it right then. Presumably, something sparked some sadness or the like in Snow, the little weep that she is clearly got emotional, that's why Regina herself had to get all emotionally open in front of the damn pirate, right as he was leaving.

Damn it.

"She feels things decidedly strong. It's," there's sometimes a little bit too much that comes through, and Regina is shocked at how foreign the emotions feel, never mind the fact that she knows that aren't hers. "Uncomfortable." She thinks it should be more uncomfortable standing there with Hook's arms around her, instead she feels oddly at peace. Charming, that's likely what it is, Charming helping Snow.

Sighing, Regina took a step back, feeling Hook just release her, but do nothing to make the distance larger himself. It was fine, Snow was still evidently upset about something, but not painfully so. That was one embarrassment done for the day.

"I," except she still had a curious pirate in her doorway, with that same damn look on his face and Regina didn't have the time to deal with it. "Thank you, your assistance is no longer required." She gave him a stiff nod, watching the smirk appear and the apparent concern shift to amusement.

"As you say, majesty." And she really wishes she could hate the way he says that, but it doesn't sound mocking in the least.

#

With Hook gone and Snow under control for just now, Regina goes back to her business. She's got three meetings to deal with today, setting up an advisory council for the town hall and then dealing with some damage dealt down by the docks, which she's heard happened during the tiny battle with the giant.

It gives her focus, even as it delivers that same headache she was used to all those years herself. She's not surprised at who the town have put forward for their council members, she doesn't overly fight on the matter either; Swan is naturally there, as the Sheriff, and Regina can't avoid that, so she decides not to try, knowing the annoyance it would only bring.

The dwarves, and the shrunken giant, agree to mend the hole in the ground by the docks, funding appropriated for the correct places is easy and slowly but surely, Regina sees that things are settling back into the natural running order. Even if more and more of the town's people are looking for outside shipments to update things.

"My, my, an evil Queen's work is never done." The headache that had been building only magnifies exponentially as Gold enters her office, unannounced as he always is, smirking like he knows something.

"As it turns out, no one else can run this place." She'd almost laugh to see Swan take it on, as well as being Sheriff, or to see simpering Snow White and her do-good of a husband try to balance it all. No, these things don't work on good deeds alone. "Is there a reason you're bothering me?"

She's barely spoke to Gold since burying her mother, since her thwarted revenge on Snow, yet again. She's not interested in listening to his nonsense right then. But he's a rule unto himself, and oh how she wishes he was out of her hair, he's been nothing but trouble since the start, since everything, and he's still playing his games.

He stops his slow circuit of the room, standing in front of Regina's desk, hands clasping his cane. He's watching her for something, and Regina takes every precaution she possibly can to school her features and leave herself expressionless. Weakness in front of him is not an option.

"I had an interesting talk with our dear Miss Blanchard today." Snow was talking to Rumplestiltskin? Why would Snow ever… "It seems she's worried that a few _side effects_ from your unfortunate incident with our interlopers are still present." The empathic bond, it went both ways, of course it did. Regina curbed down a flare of panic, forcing herself not to react.

She didn't _need_ Gold's help, it always had a price, she was done accepting anything from him. Anything from Snow or her precious family too. She'd figure this out; she'd do it on her own. She knew she could.

"Oh? I haven't noticed anything, but then, I'm not as sentimental as our dear Snow White. Regretting saving the wicked step-mother, is she?" Perhaps that's all this was, Snow White and her damn guilt, drawing things out, making it last, trying to _save_ everyone with stupid love. Gritting her teeth, Regina pushed some hair from her face, "You can inform _Miss Blanchard_ that the sooner she gets over herself, the sooner she'll be fine. After all, I'm completely unaffected."

She could see it, he didn't believe her, that damn smirk on his face as he nodded, giving her a mocking bow before he exited the room.

That had to be it. Snow was clinging on to something, some ridiculous hope that Regina was still able to be saved or whatever foolish notion she'd taken up. The sooner Snow White moved on, the sooner this would all fade and they could go back to hating each other without these ridiculous shared feelings.

#

Leaving Dr Hopper's office, for the second time that week, Regina took pause in her car. It was exhausting, sitting and _talking_. The cricket had steered them towards talking about Henry, which Regina didn't want to do, but then they wound up talking about Cora, which Regina wanted to talk about even less. All it left her with was a dull ache in her chest.

It was another night on her own, in her house, with no one. The throb of loneliness only made her want to get angry as she curled up at the end of the sofa to switch on the television.

The hard press of a small object in the back of her butt made her move, fishing around the side of the sofa cushion to dig out the object. A ring, large and silver with a red stone.

Hook.

The idiot must've left it, since she distinctly remembered his hand being ring free that morning. Which made her wonder. For as long as she'd known him, their meeting in the Enchanted Forest, his time here, he'd always wore the rings. She couldn't think why he'd take it off, how he'd fail to remember it. But then, she hadn't exactly been letting him linger that morning, not after the ridiculousness of her outbursts.

Deciding to return it, a show of some sort of gratitude she figured, Regina paused in the doorway, she was still in what she wore to work, maybe… Scoffing at herself, she was returning a lost item, not going to see _him_, Regina carried on, heading towards the docks at a sedate pace. There was no rush; it wasn't like he'd be going anywhere. They were stuck there, all of them, his ship would be docked by the bay, like it had been since Swan and her little entourage sailed it back into Storybrooke.

Whatever spell Cora had put on it was long since diminished, leaving the ship standing proud in her pirate glory. Regina wasn't a lover of ships, she rarely spent any time near the docks at all, but she could at least appreciate that the ship was worthy of admiration.

Realising that she'd been sitting there for long enough, Regina gathered herself and headed towards the ship, irritated by her own hesitance. What was there to be hesitant about? She was returning his damn ring and leaving, that was it. The deck of the ship was silent, almost in an eerie way, the sails folded down into the mast, everything orderly.

What if he wasn't there? It wasn't like he couldn't go anywhere else, the Rabbit Hole, or Granny's, anywhere he so pleased really. But it wasn't like she could call ahead; he hadn't come over with the curse and explaining cell phones to him was almost enough to cause a laugh. Heading towards where she thought the passage below deck was, Regina figured she'd wait a minute, at most, before turning back.

Heels clipping on the deck, she ventured towards the helm, just as a hatch opened and Hook's head appeared. So _that_ was the way below deck?

"Regina? This is getting to be a pattern." He gave her an entirely unsubtle once over before climbing up, revealing a lack of jacket and vest with his shirt already untucked. She hated that he could make the most common of clothes look entirely appealing without even trying. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You forgot something." She kept her tone short and sharp, holding out the ring with disinterest as he reached to take it from her fingers. It was the cold air around them that caused her fingers to tingle at the brush of contact, that was all. She wasn't entirely used to the sea air, that's all it was.

"Been lookin' for that." She's never heard that quiet, reserved tone from him, the way he inspects the ring with a sigh, sliding it back on his index finger with his thumb. There's something to the ring, she can tell that much, and she has no idea what makes her impulsively ask.

"Milah?"

His eyes snap up to hers, something in his expression almost making her apologise before he shakes his head.

"Brother, before her." And that's surprising, because he could've just said no. It leaves her feeling out of place, unsure, unsteady. And then she is unsteady, a heady wave of vertigo knocking her over slightly.

Hook's hand grabs her elbow before she can really lose her balance, her hand on his bicep again to steady herself, and this time she can feel the muscle underneath, the strength. It's stabling, it's comforting, and Regina feels herself slowly regain her own balance.

"Damn magic." She's never hated side effects more than this. Surprisingly, Hook just chuckles at her, letting her steady herself properly before his hand drops from her elbow.

"Better words never spoken, love." And she knows exactly how he really feels about magic and how untrusting he is towards it. "Fancy a drink? You look like you could use it."

"So long as it's not that paint stripper you call rum." His look is near comical, and she realises he has no idea what paint stripper is, but he just shrugs, holding the hatch open for her with his hook and offering her his hand to help her below.

It's those little gestures that make her miss the Enchanted Forest, when most, if not all, men would offer a lady a hand, when men were far more chivalrous, regardless of how competent their female was. Feminism turned that into a bad thing here, and not once in twenty-eight years has she truly felt like the Queen she was until Captain bloody Hook offered her his hand just to go below the deck of his ship.

Damn stupid feelings.

#

The rum isn't all he has. There's wine, very expensive wine from back in the Enchanted Forest. She's shocked that he has it, a whole damn case of it, but her inquiry of _how_ only gets her a smirk and 'pirate', before he's opening a bottle and pouring her a glass.

She blames the fact that she hasn't tasted it in thirty years for how much she lets herself drink. "Well, it's not like it's any wonder. I mean, you well you, you're…" She's not drunk, definitely not drunk, but she's slightly tipsy, entirely warm and free and just relaxed.

They'd moved from his desk a while ago, Hook nursing a bottle of his rum while she finished the last remnants of a bottle of exceedingly good wine, propping herself up on his bed with his pillows, legs stretched out and shoes discarded somewhere while his boots were propped at the edge of his bed, leaning back in the chair he'd shuffled over.

"Have you ever _not_ double crossed anyone?" Somehow, she'd gotten talking about Henry, and how he didn't trust her, which led them to talking about choices in being the villain, in the road they walked, as opposed to the so called right path, the good one. "You betrayed me, you betrayed Cora, you betrayed Emma, you, you always,"

"Act first." He interrupts her, and Regina glares slightly. "Did you think I wouldn't find out the specifics of this little curse of yours? Do you really think Cora was just going to let me kill her pet crocodile? Or that Swan wouldn't be talked around by her dear mummy and daddy? Hell, the wench left me on the beanstalk for half a bloody day." And he had a point, maybe, a small one. But that was beside the point anyway.

Glaring at him wasn't helping matters either, not as Regina felt that familiar little build of heat. Her skin flushing slightly and her heart fluttering, damn Snow White. Hook seemed to notice a change, as Regina settled back in the pillows around her a little more, drawing her teeth over her bottom lip before placing a hand over her heart.

"You alright there, love?" She could only shake her head at his question, because it all felt a little different this time. Something must've happened between Snow and Charming, because this was unusual. Placing her glass down on the board behind the bed, Regina twisted to her knees.

"I have an offer for you," he was right there, and it wasn't like she'd be in any state to drive back to her house right then, and it wasn't like he'd allow her to kick him out of his own cabin. "This spell, it links Snow White and I, emotionally. I feel everything she's feeling, and right now, she's feeling very friendly with her husband." She let that sink in for a moment, kneeling on the surprisingly comfortable mattress, biting her lower lip. She watched his eyes follow the movement, smirking slightly at him when he returned his gaze to her eyes, that same heat she'd seen last night returning. "You keep this between us, help me out with certain needs, and I'll help you find a way to beat Gold."

She's sure she could, she doesn't have any attachment to Gold at all, and if Hook gets rid of him, all the better. And in the meantime, if there's something they can do for each other in the midst of Snow White's guilt trip, why not?

When he gives the barest of nods, Regina feels herself smile. She was almost sure he'd haggle some sort of deal, and how she felt right then, the coil of heat and newly freed surge of desire, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to argue all that long with him.

She's already unfastening her blouse as she leans over to grab him in, tilting her head back as his lips swoop down to close over her mouth and groaning against him. It's so much more hurried this time, Regina wanting more than to just feel satisfied. She shrugs her blouse off, breaking apart from Hook long enough to haul his shirt up over his head while his hand goes to the zipper at the side of her skirt, pulling that down and nudging her skirt over her hips.

It's only marginally awkward, getting him out of his pants while trying not to separate for too long at all. Getting each other naked without losing that contact, lips touching somewhere, was a struggle, something that even sparked a giggle from Regina at the ridiculous wiggle Hook resorted to in getting out of his pants before she broke into a moan when his teeth found the sensitive spot on her neck.

She hears the sharp click and then the dull thump of metal on wood before he nudges her to lie back, his frame following to hover over her on the mattress. It takes a moment to realise he was removing his hook and then the thoughts fly from her mind as his mouth finds her breast and Regina arches up into the touch. She's never been this consumed by want; Daniel was tender and sweet in all of their innocent exchanges, Leopold was cold and disconnected and her lovers after her husband died were nothing but toys. Even Graham hadn't managed to light her nerves like Hook was. Tongue and teeth sparking jolts of pleasure through her while she gripped his head to her chest.

The slow touch of his hand between her legs had her moaning again, loud and wanton as her legs spread around his hips and Regina felt the answering groan rumble in his chest as two fingers spread her open. She was more than ready, aroused and wet and wanton for him, spread out on his bed like a common wench and completely unashamed of it too.

"God, Hook, now." She'd always been demanding in bed, her thighs clenching at his hips and nails drawing over his shoulders, pulling him towards her while her hips pressed up. The heat was consuming, spreading through her being like wild fire and demanding she satisfy it.

His first press inside is minimally uncomfortable, a slow stretch from so long without, and Regina doesn't bother to curb her yell; he is warm and solid above her, panting against her neck as he holds still, lips tracing her jaw until she whines and rolls her hips. The sparks that dance behind her eyes are utterly overwhelming, and Regina can't keep herself quiet even if she tried, gasping and panting and moaning his name as she clings to his sweat damp skin and hair, meeting each roll of his hips with her own shaky thrusts until he reaches between them, bracing himself on his forearm and pressing his thumb against her clit.

Something inside Regina snaps, a thick coil of spring breaking as she screams her release and feels everything in her constrict to that one moment, nails drawing blood from Hook's shoulder as his head presses to her throat before he follows her shortly afterwards. Both their hearts pound in their chests, Hook catching his breath before drawing back and turning to fall to the side, arm automatically slipping under Regina's neck to pull her in to his side.

Sighing slightly, feeling her body return to itself, Regina didn't fight it, grabbing for the end of the sheets to cover them and nestling herself along the side of his chest, falling into an easy and exhausted sleep.

#

Across town, in the loft, Mary Margaret and David fell apart, out of breath and surprised entirely. "What—What was that?" David had to clear his throat, still a little taken aback by the turn of events the night had taken. They'd had a quiet evening, while Emma worked the night shift at the station and Henry stayed with Neal for the night.

"I don't know, I just… I just woke up and _had_ to have you." There's a nervous chuckle that escapes Mary Margaret, running her hand through her mussed hair as she laid back down in bed, grinning slightly. "That was intense." She could still feel the residual thrum of satisfaction in her bones. "You don't think, I mean, with the other stuff. You think that Regina…?"

"Okay, let's not talk about Madame Mayor in bed, okay?" Pressing a kiss to her forehead, David settled back down, finding sleep easily, even as Mary Margaret lay there a moment longer, pondering the possibilities.

She'd been sleeping, fighting off the headache she'd had all day, when the _need_ had just hit her, and all she'd been able to think about was stripping David and getting what she needed. But it _couldn't_ be Regina. Could it?


	3. Chapter 3

Just to say, thank you all for the wonderful reviews. There seems to be some plot working it's way into things, so...we'll see how that goes.

#

Having an affair with Captain Hook is not as strange as Regina would've expected. It's actually fairly simple all things told. He doesn't seem overly perturbed by her emotional swings, something that almost lost him his head when she felt a rather sudden burst of anger and shock and fear all at the same time.

She was later informed that Henry had fallen off his horse because the saddle hadn't been properly fixed, and then Regina had felt her own mix of fear and worry and anger. It was mixed with a quiet gratefulness that they'd even bothered to tell her, not only telling her, but asking her to come to the hospital where Henry was having his cast fitted.

They'd gone for cocoa at Granny's afterwards, and Regina didn't even feel put out at the fact that Emma and Neal were fussing over him. Henry seemed as upbeat as a boy with a newly broken arm and three worried parents could be. She'd only started to feel those pangs of regret and loneliness when she'd said goodnight and trailed off home, alone.

Except she'd walked in to find Hook, holding the hairdryer and asking what the 'bloody hell' it did. It was a nice distraction for an hour, even if she'd later admonish herself for the hasty decision to desecrate her kitchen.

The biggest worry wasn't Hook, it was the link itself. Other than the slight dullness during the day, likely when both she and Snow were focused on their jobs, it was as strong as ever. She wasn't entirely sure how Snow and Charming got _anything_ done, considering the random rush of adoration and love and want and happiness that seemed to surge constantly. It's mostly manageable, especially with Hook there, more than happy to help her manage things.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if this particular mood is yours and yours alone, love." It's the middle of the day, she'd taken a very long lunch break, driven home, grabbed Hook and proceeded to have her way with him until the cloying, driving _want_ pushed back. "This foul one you've been in the last few days, I mean." It's been almost two weeks now, twelve days in total where she's felt each one of Snow White's emotions bright and clearly, as if they were her own. She knows it's not normal, the enchantment they used was meant only to be a temporary bond, it's not one that's meant to last any longer than a few hours. Definitely not more than a week. Absolutely not two.

"Oh? Because you're so bloody charming I shouldn't be in a dire mood?" She's started to pick up his words, which is irritating in itself, not to mention the fact that he just smirks when she does.

"Well, I happened across the dear Snow White just yesterday, and she's as perky as your—" Her hand closes over his mouth before he can even finish the sentence, but he still manages to get the last word as he nudges her breast from where he's lying in her bed, sprawled along her side with his face right by the aforementioned body part. Regina rolls her eyes in exasperation.

"And just _what_ do you think happens to be the cause of it?" She wishes she could hate this, this ridiculous pillow talk of his. But it's more and more common, the more they end up in bed together, the more inquisitive he gets.

"When was the last time you saw your lad?" She hates how observant he is too.

"That's hardly the point."

"Except it is." Shuffling slightly, Hook moves up the bed, taking the pillow beside her, reclining back as if it's _his_ side. She supposes in a manner it is, Graham was the only other person to share her bed, and even then he rarely spent the night. Hook just makes himself at home when he's there. "You haven't seen him in four days, and that was for breakfast. I distinctly remember you kicking me out of bed, rather literally, just so that I didn't _bother_ you."

And maybe that is half the problem. She hasn't had any time with Henry, not really. She knows that they're all still distrusting, but they aren't exactly giving her a chance to prove herself. She's been seeing Dr Hopper twice a week, she's been running the town without a single altercation with anyone. Beyond this mess with Snow White and their bond, everything has been the picture of normal and perfect little happy people. It's moderately sickening how happy everyone is.

Everyone except her.

Hook remained quiet beside her, letting her think over the matter, he was good at that too, just letting her think. She'd tried so hard to stop the happy endings, thinking that she could be the only one, she could have her happy ending, stopping Snow and Charming, showing everyone her power, making them love her. In the end, it just left her hollow and angry. Henry had been the only thing that had ever made her happy. But that had all changed the closer they'd gotten to the twenty-eight year mark, when Henry had somehow found out about Emma, had gone and found her to break the curse.

She knew that Henry still cared for her, knew that Henry didn't want her out of his life entirely. He'd begged for them all not to kill one another, she'd destroyed what could've been her final revenge against Snow White because she didn't want to lose Henry completely. He had to know that.

But Hook was right, she'd barely seen him beyond the occasional breakfast or dinner at Granny's. And that was never just the two of them either. Which wasn't fair, at the risk of sounding like a child. She was trying, damn it. She hadn't even caused a fuss at this ridiculous mess that Snow had gotten them into and they weren't even letting her get weekly visitations. She'd given Emma more than that, and Emma was entitled to nothing.

"You're right," she had to scoff at the smug look on Hook's face right then, "I'm not happy, and I do want to see him more but—" But what if it was Henry that didn't want to see her?

"Just ask, love. The worst they can do is say no, and then we can, I don't know, curse them all or something. That seems to be your thing." Regina grinned as she pinched his side.

#

She goes to the Sheriff's station the next day, ignoring the fact that she'd felt perfectly content until she and Hook had parted ways at her door, it's only because she's worried about Henry.

"Regina," Emma is clearly surprised to see her, standing in the doorway of the Sheriff's office, tense and unsure and _polite_. "Um, c'mon in." She's not sure which one of them looks more awkward. "What, um, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to speak to you about Henry." She can see Emma already gearing for some kind of fight, defensiveness tensing her shoulders, so she carries on quickly, "I understand that he is wary and wants to ease into things, but I was, well, I was hoping that maybe we could set up some time for Henry and I to, maybe have lunch? Or breakfast even, before school. Just, maybe something once a week?"

"Oh, well," Emma's caught off guard, that's fairly obvious. Regina is aware that twice a week, Henry is meeting both of his birth parents at Granny's and the three of them are having dinner. She's aware because she's seen them. She spent an entire hour almost sobbing in Dr Hopper's office because how was that fair? The two people who had abandoned him for eleven years and they were playing the happy family, while she had raised him, educated him, been there for nightmares and skinned knees and bullying, and she was the one being thrown out?

"If Henry wants, of course." She can try to take the same steps she'd offered Emma, at the start, before she'd started meddling so deeply.

"Sure, I mean, if he's okay with it, I'll call you and let you know, okay?" Regina managed a tight smile, giving a nod. It wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no, and maybe there was some hope that she wouldn't be completely removed from his life, that they wouldn't simply cast her aside all over again.

Rising, Regina gave Emma a nod of agreement before turning to leave, walking straight into Charming's path.

"Hey, Emma did you—Oh, Regina, um," Why did everyone act so surprised to see her? Were they that good at forgetting her existence? Well fine then.

"Deputy Nolan," she could forego remembering theirs. "Excuse me, please." She had an office to get to just the same as everyone else after all.

#

It's later that same day that Emma calls her, agreeing that yes, they can work out a day for her and Henry to have breakfast and see where that goes, and that Henry is excited. Regina's actually pleasantly surprised that Emma asks her to see Henry in the morning before school the very next day as well. "It's just, Mary Margaret and David have something going on, and I need to be at the station for eight tomorrow and I would ask Neal but, well, if you'd like-"

"That's fine, no, it's fine. I'll pick him up at half seven?" She doesn't even mind the lack of hour she'd usually get to organise everything, more than happy to skip it all if it means some extra time with Henry.

Everything is fine until they get to the diner; Henry had been excitedly talking the walk there, filling her in on everything that had been happening at school, asking questions and genuinely happy to see her, and Regina felt _happy _for the first time in long days just listening to him.

It only took a slight turn for the worse when she and Henry took a booth at the diner and Regina felt the steady build of anticipation in her gut, the low thrum of arousal and adoration that started the slow seep into her bones.

_Shit._

Not now, not today, not right now. It was simple to keep things at ease for a while, placing their order with Ruby, letting Henry make small talk with the wolf before Regina had to excuse herself to the restroom.

Of course that's what Snow and Charming were doing, how the hell could she forget this? Damn them, damn them from ruining this for her and-

"Love?" Hand on her chest, Regina is startled just a little as Hook appears, wandering from the front of the diner to the hall beside the restrooms, "Saw the lad on his own, what's wrong?"

"Snow White's fucking libido is what's wrong." She's flushed, she's aroused and damn uncomfortable sitting with Henry while feeling Snow and Charming having sex. "It's their wedding anniversary, damn it. I completely forgot. Of course they _had plans_." They had plans to go at it like rabbits and ruin her day. Typical.

"Okay, just, hang on." Hook dips into one of his pockets, and honestly if he brings out a damn tissue she'll shove it down his throat and let him choke on it. "Here, take a breath."

"What? I am not-" She had to stop talking as a horrific smell assaulted her senses and Regina had to cover her mouth and nose while the smug bastard laughed at her. "Oh God, what was that, you prick." She was going to lose her appetite at this rate.

"It's actually a failed seasickness cure, tends to do the opposite of what it's meant to, but decidedly good for regaining consciousness when needed." He corked whatever it was and tucked it away into one of his pockets again, still all smug and watching her.

"Well that's all well and good at sea, but this is-"

"Ah, but her ladyship Snow and dear Charming have stopped, haven't they?" And that's when she noticed that yes, they had. Whatever nausea she'd felt at the sudden smell had clearly travelled over to Snow which meant they'd halted whatever they'd started. "Likely won't last all day, but at least you'll have the morning with the lad."

Regina was stunned. He was right, they'd start up again later, but she'd at least have an hour or two with her son before school without worrying about Snow White and Charming going at it.

"Yes, well," she felt just a little uncomfortable then, just the fact that he actually _helped_ throwing her off a little. "I should get back, you um, why are you here?"

"Fried pig, can't beat it." Idiot pirate.

"Okay, well," she wondered just how he'd take the thanks, he was already smug enough as it was, and Regina was uncomfortable with giving the praise to an already egotistical and smug pirate, but he had helped. But then, Snow and Charming wouldn't be deterred for long, would they? "Why, um, why don't you stop by the office later? Around noon? We have to discuss the cost of your ship maintaining a place in the harbour." The smirk that she let curve on her face likely clued him in that she wasn't planning on talking at all when he stopped by.

"Oh, I think we can come to an understanding on that." With a wink, he wandered off, giving Regina a moment or two to pull herself together again before returning to Henry, catching the tail end of a discussion between Henry and Archie.

"Mom! Did you know that Pongo's met a girl!"

#

Distracted was too loose a term for how Regina had felt all day. After a rather nice breakfast being salvaged and walking Henry to the school bus, receiving another hug from her son and the promise of working things out, Regina had spent the day trying not to focus on Snow White and Charming.

She got sentimental twice during a meeting with Mr Mitchell about amending the court cases for the town due to some consideration for who everyone was, and a minor dispute with Mother Superior was sorted while she battled back the urge to burst into happy tears.

By the time noon approached, Regina was getting flustered, anxious and strangely giddy. She'd made sure she was clear for the next hour and a half, leaving her time to get herself together _afterwards_ and time to put some attention to the matter. The fact that Hook had been responsible for salvaging Regina's morning with Henry left her feeling oddly grateful, enough that she wanted to at least make this about more than him just helping out again.

The careful opening and closing of her door indicated that he'd been cautious in slipping in, which almost surprised her, before she remembered that he was fairly capable at subtlety at times. When it suited him. But she could indeed appreciate that, since she was just the same herself. Smirking at Hook, Regina opened up the hidden door in the back of her office, opening onto the lounge area behind her own office. At the very least it meant anyone entering would _need_ to announce themselves, which would keep herself and Hook private.

"How was your breakfast?" His coat is off, arm around her waist as he asks his question before his mouth finds her throat, a gentle nuzzle under her ear before the sharp bite makes Regina gasp and her hands clench in his shirt.

"Fine, great," which it was, once it was salvaged. She knew that Henry missed her, and she knew that when she'd actually engaged in polite conversation with Archie, he'd been proud of her. To the point where she'd told Dr Hopper she'd see him for their usual appointment and explained to Henry what was happening. He'd been _happy_, which in turn had made her feel good. Just an entirely different kind from the way Hook was making her feel. "Contrary to the ruse, I didn't invite you here to _talk_, pirate."

His quiet chuckle is cut off as Regina fists a hand in his hair, pulling their mouths together with force that startles a moan out of her. His beard scratches along her soft skin pleasantly, that clever remaining hand of his finding the fastenings required to open her skirt to him, untucking her blouse as he walks them backwards towards the wall.

Her back is pressed to the solid surface, front to his solid frame and Regina revels in the sensation of being pinned so thoroughly. She honestly hadn't expected that he'd ignite such passion in her, because this, right here, she could tell that was hers. The hot spike of surprise was Snow's, but this wanton desire was hers, and as frightening as it could be, his mouth on her neck deterred her from letting those fears take hold right then. He's exceptionally good at distracting her, as her hands find their way under his shirt, resolutely glad that he'd ignored the vest today, Regina enjoys the rumbling groan from his chest as she draws her nails up his ribcage.

There's no bed in the back room, because she'd never truly intended it for such activities, but there is a decidedly comfortable lounger, one that she has no problem pushing Hook towards, pressing off the wall with both her hands on his chest. The back of his knees hit the lounger, and Regina just needs to give a helpful push before he's sat down on it, gazing up at her with a smirk. She does so love the way his eyes follow her every move as she slips out of her blouse, dropping it to the table behind them, before slipping her skirt down her legs, leaning down to pick that up and place it with her top. His eyes stray down her legs, back up and his head tilts to catch a look at her rear, and really, she knows she should feel like slapping him for the leer, but all it does is spark confidence inside her. He _wants_ her, blatantly. It's a ridiculous boost to her somewhat battered ego, the way he practically drinks her in, his hand moving to roam up the side of her leg to her butt, fingers stroking over the skin.

The leather of his pants is soft against her knees as she straddles his thighs, grinning at the way his head tips back to meet her while she clenches both hands in the back of his hair. Kissing Hook is strangely soothing; there's a casualness to it that speaks of ease, the way his mouth just responds to hers, lips opening against a gentle tease, the fact that he never rushes in his explorations. It's enough to have her mouth tingling against his while she moans deeply.

A sharp shudder runs through Regina as a shock of cool brushes against one leg, the stark contrast of warmth on the other and she arches her back as Hook strokes his hand up her leg simultaneously with his hook on her other side. It's a shock, but it's also very arousing, even more so when Hook leans forward to press kisses along Regina's stomach, working up to the line of her bra, nipping at the smooth flesh before nuzzling at her lace clad breasts.

The need is overwhelming enough that Regina doesn't bother with the time it would take to strip them both fully, reaching to unlace his leathers and draw his erection out before simply pushing her underwear to the side and sinking down on his length. The noise he makes is sinful, a deep guttural groan in his throat that makes her rock her hips towards him, vying to hear it again as her hands clamp on his shoulders for support.

She's never been this reckless, least of all about sex. Control is something Regina's worked for all her years, control over herself and those around her, but right then she couldn't give a damn. Braced on her knees, Regina set a fast and hard pace, sinking onto Hook over and over as his hips started to match her rhythm, hand pressing into the small of her back to pull her closer. Heart hammering in her chest, Regina felt her thighs trembling at the build-up in her climax, the approaching peak and anticipation making her muscles tighten as her nails dug into Hook's shoulders through the fabric of his shirt.

"C'mon, love." Hook's hand drifted to her hip, assisting in her movements, his thrusts altering slightly until every thrust pressed her clit against his pelvis and Regina felt herself shake apart with his name falling from her lips, mixed with curses and praise and a drawn out whine. She forced herself to remain upright, flexing back and forth and clenching anything she could, determined to bring him over the edge. His hand tightened on her hip, teeth clenching as he pressed his face into her bosom and groaned as his own orgasm hit. Regina felt another wave of pleasure shudder through her before she finally let herself fall against him, a startled laugh coming from her as her arms wound around her neck and she held on, both of them breathing harshly against the other.

"I'm just going to stay here for a moment or two." There was a tremble in her voice, her heart still pounding, and Regina was sure her legs wouldn't cooperate anyway.

"Definitely not hear a complaint from me, love." His arms wound around her waist and Regina hummed happily as she pressed in against his warmth, practically asleep against his shoulder.

#


	4. Chapter 4

And so, the plot! Also; for those who asked, yes, there will be a look into Snow and Charming; starting now.

#

Restless sleep is not something that Snow White is unused to. She'd had her share of nightmares through the years, after the Sleeping Curse, after Regina's threats at her wedding, after a lot of things, there had been nightmares. They'd interrupted her sleep in the same way through the years and they were something Snow had grown somewhat accustomed to. Hardly used to it, but resigned to it really.

_This_ was entirely different.

It was like a constant ache, not a bad ache, but this uncomfortable need to be fulfilled, one that just _throbbed_ at times, and Snow wasn't sure how to deal with that. It'd been simple at first, just a headache or a wave of hunger that didn't make sense because she'd _just_ eaten. But then it got more intricate. Deep exhaustion, emotional upheaval, this deep cloying of sadness and regret. They were things that Snow couldn't understand why she'd suddenly experience.

Until she realised that _maybe_ it was Regina.

She'd seen Regina leaving Archie's office, covertly asking Archie if everything was okay, if Regina was threatening him again or trying to blackmail him or something. When he'd just smiled at her and said 'doctor/patient confidentiality', Snow realised that Regina was seeing Archie _professionally_. She'd let slip to Henry about that, making him promise not to tell anyone, but she could see that he was pleased that Regina was _trying_. Snow was too.

She hoped they'd all be able to move forward, to put Cora and her death behind them, to build on something. She was sure that she and Regina had shared _something_ after the fact, that they'd reached some kind of impasse where hatred and revenge was never going to help them. Making amends seemed like the only place left for them to go.

But Rumplestiltskin had said that Regina wasn't facing any effects from the connection they'd shared. That it had already worn off for her. Maybe it was just Snow, maybe she was just imagining things, or maybe she wanted so much to understand why Regina did what she did that she'd made the spell linger in herself.

She didn't have answers though, and right then, it felt like she could do nothing to stop it.

"Snow?" She should've realised that Charming wouldn't sleep all the way through the night when she'd left the bed. "Hey, what's wrong?" She's sitting on the sofa, quiet and in the dark so that she doesn't disturb Henry or Emma, curled up in the corner and just staring into space. The moment Charming's arm winds around her shoulder though, she's pressed up against him and clinging on helplessly.

"I don't know what to do." She can't believe she's let it get this far, as if knowing what Regina felt was going to help in any way, would be able to rationalise anything. All she felt was confused by it all.

"Is this about the bond? The connection you feel?" She knew that no one outright believed she was feeling everything Regina felt, she knew that it was something she hadn't managed to convince or articulate well enough, least of all when Gold said it would fade within a day or two and Regina said she didn't feel a thing anyway.

"There was this…this weird sense of, I don't know, anticipation, like something was coming? I've felt like I'm in a bubble all day. Since our anniversary, really. It's just been this weird sense of…weightlessness? But it's not mine, and there's nothing that connects to it." Between the harrowing grief and the exhaustion that came at intervals, times she was sure that Regina was speaking to Archie, there was almost a sense of calm that came through now. In between the odd rushes of strange warmth too.

"Do you want to speak to Gold again?"

"No," there was nothing more they'd get from Rumplestiltskin, and she wasn't looking to make any kind of deal with the man either. "No, I think I'll talk to Regina instead." But maybe she'd know, if there was some lingering after effects, she'd know why it was happening, if Snow explained it properly.

"Is that a good idea?" Charming was careful in his tone, and Snow knew that there would always be a hint of suspicion when dealing with Regina, they couldn't just entirely brush that aside, but Snow remembered the Regina that was her _mom_ for a while, the one who taught her about True Love and eased her worries on things. Before her heart had blackened.

"It'll be fine." Snow was getting the impression that somewhere, that Regina was still there.

#

It had taken a while to get into the routine, but with work occurring on a regular basis again, Regina had settled into what had once, long ago, been her morning ritual. There was just an added pirate to the mix rather than a child like it had once been.

For all intents and purposes, Hook had practically started living with her; he was there every evening when she got home and left every morning around the same time she did. She knew he still handled his ship, and from what she'd gathered he was actually proving helpful at the docks with Malcolm the dock manager. In the morning, they would awaken with her alarm; she would shower while he grumbled about infernal beeping clocks and pulled himself down stairs to start the coffee maker, the only appliance in her kitchen he'd taken the time to figure out. Regina would arrive downstairs, showered and dressed to find him leaning against the counter in sleep pants she'd finally convinced him to wear in the mornings less the neighbours spy through the windows, holding a mug of coffee in his hand and staring at the counters almost asleep again.

She wasn't sure if it should feel strange to have a routine with him in the morning, that he fit so seamlessly into her daily life, to the extent that they could navigate around one another very easily.

Weekends were entirely different, since she only spent two or three hours in the office over the whole time. Every second Saturday she was to get time with Henry, but on the days that she didn't, Hook made it practically impossible for her to get out of bed until after noon.

That specific Saturday was not one of her Henry days, but Hook had business at the docks, so Regina was enjoying a coffee at Granny's, flipping through a newspaper, despite her lack of real interest in the matter. It gave her something to do with her afternoon, perhaps she'd stay away from the office entirely today, she might even venture to the docks to see Hook on his turf.

"Um, Regina," she didn't expect to hear Snow's voice. As much as Belle had taken to occasionally speaking to her, they were far from _friends_, mostly just casual conversation, since Regina was sure Belle found something good in everyone. But beyond the cordial passing comments when Regina was picking up Henry or dropping him off, she hadn't spoken to Snow since the issues with Greg, or Owen really. "Can, um, can we talk?"

Trying not to let the surprise show, Regina just gave a wave for Snow to take a seat, closing over the newspaper and waiting patiently for Snow White to start talking. She had an idea of what it might be about, although she assumed that Snow and Charming were turning to Rumplestiltskin for help with the spell that bonded them, since she hadn't indicated that she even felt it.

But then, three weeks down the line, it was past due for Snow to approach her maybe.

"I know that Gold has already talked to you about things, but well, it seems that our link hasn't quiet faded, and I can," Snow took a deep breath, fiddling with the ring on her finger, "well, I can still feel things, still share your feelings and senses." Regina gave a short nod, understanding that Snow was still inclined to believe it was just her. Maybe if they could get Snow White to stop martyring herself they'd be able to put this aside.

"He mentioned it a while ago yes, but these things are meant for short term, a few hours, a day or two. We were linked for a purpose, the purpose was fulfilled," she wasn't about to fool herself into thinking they cared, they did it for Henry, Henry still loved her, so they saved her and Snow was attempting to make peace with her treachery, "you saved me." It almost hurt to say. "You can let it go now."

If Snow could move on, the magic could fade and they'd be freed from this ridiculousness. And if settling an old score, one that Regina had started to accept she'd need to let go, for Henry's sake, then she could swallow her damn pride and deal with it. Her son was more important than anything else, and that included how Snow White felt about her.

She was almost about to _tell_ Snow that she had let it go, that she was sorry, that she was going to stop, but suddenly Gold's son burst through the door of the diner, out of breath and wide eyed.

"Mary Margaret, the docks, there was an accident, David's on his way to the hospital." Snow was out of the seat in a second, flying out the door like the devil was on her heels and Regina took a moment to blink before a sinking in her gut started. _Hook_.

Trying for a more sedate pace, she followed the same way Snow and Neal had gone, taking her car up to the hospital and wandering in, wringing her hands together when she spotted Grumpy and Sleepy both in the waiting room.

"Mom?" Henry wandered away from the main desk, approaching her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see, well, if everything was alright?" Neal didn't exactly say what had happened after all.

"There was an accident with some of the stored goods," Grumpy muttered, arms crossed over his chest, Sleepy dozing beside him, "just a small explosion." _Explosion?_

"Regina?"

"Snow, is everyone okay?" She tried to be as nonchalant as possible, she could say she was trying to make sure that Charming was okay, except Charming entered the hallway behind Snow White, apparently fine save for a small cut to his head.

"Well, one of the dry stores had a slight explosion it seems; there was a bit of splintered debris." Charming closed in on Snow, glancing between her and Regina, "_Hook_ ended up catching most of the damage it seems." She felt another flare of panic, worry bleeding into her, trying to swallow it down because _Snow_ didn't look worried. "What I want to know is what he was doing there?" Regina was about to interject that he did _live_ by the docks, most of the time, but she was cut off before she could start by Grumpy.

"Well he knows his boats." The dwarf shrugged, as if he was defending himself instead of Hook, "He's kind of helpful." And Regina could suddenly see Hook and the dwarf finding some kind of friendship because all they did was complain about the towns people anyway. "How is he?"

"He's in surgery. Whale's working on it." There was a fist clenching in her stomach, and Regina suddenly felt her chest constrict. And this was _her_, these were _her_ feelings, she was worried for him.

She saw the exact moment Snow started to feel it, started to sense the discomfort and worry, the expression of her face changing from mild curiosity to _understanding_ and God, that was worse.

"Regina, why don't we get a coffee, finish our talk? We can wait and find out if everything is okay." She didn't miss the surprised looks from everyone, but she was startlingly grateful for Snow's subtlety right then, even as they headed for the hospital cafeteria to get some terrible coffee and more than likely have another conversation that Regina _never_ wanted to have. She was directed to a chair at one of the little tables, urged to sit and Snow got them both some of the coffees from the machines before taking the seat beside Regina, carefully shielding them both from prying eyes or ears.

"Regina, are… Are you and Hook…?" She didn't need to really finish the sentence, Regina already nodding to confirm it. What else could she do? Snow could feel the worry and the fear, there was no way to play that off, and Regina wasn't sure she could figure out how to lie about it in the wake of the realisation that they were _her_ feelings. "Do you, I mean, are you in—"

"I don't know," she couldn't let Snow say it, couldn't let _that_ word out. "I only just realised I _care_ at all about him." But of course he would go and make her have feelings for him, stupid, insufferable pirate with his ridiculous pillow talk and his perceptions about her happiness and his damn helpfulness. What sort of bloody pirate was he with his stupid mushy considerations? "What's…what's wrong with him?"

"He caught most of the shrapnel in his side, there's some internal bleeding. Whale's pretty optimistic about things." There was something she wasn't saying, Regina just raised an eyebrow at her, a look she'd once giving a young Snow, trying not to tell her the full story about an escaped horse back in the forest, "He shielded his face with his hand." Regina felt another stab of worry, because _God_, he only had one of those left.

"How did you and Hook even start…dating?" Regina snorted at the term, because it wasn't even applicable here, was it?

"Oh please, you and your husband were sickening, I needed someone and he…" She just waved a hand, running it through her hair, sighing out another breath and trying not to let all the worst possibilities run through her head.

"You _are_ feeling the link." Regina worked hard to not roll her eyes at Snow, the accusing tone wasn't appreciated though.

"Oh, _of course_ I am. You think I was going to let Rumplestiltskin know that though? If he knows that I'm vulnerable to _your_ emotions then that's about as good as giving him everything. No, I couldn't let him know. Even _less_ now." It could be used against both of them, and Regina wasn't stupid enough to think that Gold wouldn't try something if he knew; the man was just as power hungry as ever.

Snow went quiet at that, gazing into her coffee cup and sighing. It was nowhere near ideal, Regina would've rather no one knew about the link either way, she was struggling enough with the revelation that she had any kind of feelings for Hook right then.

"We'll figure it out." Eternal optimism, that's what Snow had. But then, she'd managed well in the past with it. "Whale will fix up Hook and then we can figure this out and get out of each other's heads and hearts." If only it was that easy.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the super reviews; I am so glad y'all are enjoying things.

#

It takes an hour all in for Hook to get out of surgery and settled into a recovery room, Whale's optimism was apparently founded; all the damage was minimal, slight tearing in the abdomen causing the internal bleed, Hook's hand took a few larger pieces of debris but nothing that would damage the hand permanently. Just a few extra scars for Hook to wear with the rest of them.

Regina is suddenly exceptionally grateful that Snow understands the current situation since she's able to herd Charming and Henry to tell the others the news while Whale goes back to his other duties and Snow nods towards Hook's room with an encouraging smile.

Honestly, Regina is still moderately surprised at the apparently never ending capacity Snow White has for her own optimism. Especially when it comes to matters of the heart. It doesn't stop Regina from slipping into the room, closing the door quietly behind her and crossing to Hook's side.

It was surprising the difference a change in location could make. Regina didn't remember Hook ever looking _this_ young in her bed, even without his silly eyeliner and ridiculous smirk. The scratches to his face likely didn't help matters, or the bandage peeking out from the horribly bland hospital gown and bedding, or the harsh lights over them.

She wasn't expecting he'd be coming around just yet, straight out of surgery and likely still working off the anaesthesia from that, Regina let herself smooth the disarray of black hair over his forehead with a sigh. Stupid pirate.

"Regina," she startled slightly at the sound of Snow's voice turning just as the woman closed the hospital room door behind her. "I um, Whale gave Emma what they took off Hook when they brought him in." She lifted up the small, clear plastic bag with Hook's effects; necklaces, rings, the hook, all placed in the bag that Snow offered out to her and Regina felt an odd catch in her throat.

They would've taken off that damn brace when they'd operated, and she suddenly felt horrible for him because he _never_ took it off, the intricate buckles securing it from around his wrist to his arm and up his shoulder and Regina hadn't even thought of it until now.

"Where's the brace?"

"Everything is getting sent up, there was- Well, there was quite a bit of blood." _Oh,_ that. "Regina, it's okay, he's going to be fine. They're just letting him sleep off the initial pain killers; he'll be around in about an hour or two." Regina hugged the bag of baubles to her stomach, nodding slightly at Snow. "Why don't you come and get something to eat with me and Henry? We can stop by after you've had something to eat."

She felt herself nod again, even if she wasn't hungry in the least, while placing the bag of Hook's things into her handbag and, rather impulsively, leaning over to place a soft kiss to his forehead before quickly leaving the room less she start doing something foolish like _cry_ in front of Snow White.

Henry, it seemed, was as perceptive as Emma, which was irritating and a blessing at the same time, since he took Regina's hand in his unbroken hand and squeezed it firmly, gazing up at her with a smile before talking at length about his new school project for science and how Charming was helping him make a weather mobile to accurately depict the weather cycles in Storybrooke.

It was hardly something she really had to engage in, since Snow kept Henry talking with the occasional question or prompting, and Regina could calm herself with the noise of her son's talking. They were given space at Granny's, a little booth at the back and Henry sitting in against her side and still talking away while keeping his hand in hers, Snow was accosted only once when she went up to the counter to order some food for them all rather than letting Red come over.

Regina is more than happy to sit, with Henry and Snow's voices in the background, picking at her muffin and coffee while her thoughts swirl. She didn't _intend_ to get attached to the pirate, not at all. It was meant to be a method to ease the discomfort at first, and she'd never honestly realised that it was growing from simply scratching an itch to something else. She wasn't even sure what the hell she'd call it.

She'd never really faced this issue with _relationships_ before. Her feelings were never so damn cloudy. Which at least she could attribute to the bond with Snow, but eventually even that wouldn't be true, would it?

"Hey mom, can I stay with you next weekend?" Henry's question at least startles her from her thoughts of Hook, getting a mild surprise from her and the barest hint of a smile. "We can go to the farmers fare on Saturday like we always do?" She hadn't expected that, since he was making all these new starts with Neal and Emma, she'd assumed that he'd go to the fare with one or both of them.

"I'd like that, yes. Of course." But he still wanted to do it with her, and that just made the tightness in her chest a little more tolerable right then. She didn't even mind Snow's ridiculously pleased smile.

#

There's a little debate as to whether or not to drop Henry off with Neal before heading back to the hospital to wait for word on Hook. As it turns out, Henry refuses to be left out of the loop, since he's worried about the Captain too, and comes back to the hospital with them. It's another sit and wait situation, leaving Regina thinking all over again, and this time there's little to distract from her thoughts.

She wasn't surprised that she was mostly being left out of the conversation, not in the least. Charming, Swan and Snow had taken up a small corner of the waiting area to discuss the possibility of the incident being pre-meditated, since Hook wasn't exactly popular in town. Regina didn't really understand why that would be the case since he'd barely caused a moment of trouble in the last three weeks. Even he and Rumplestiltskin were mostly keeping apart to avoid confrontation; be it a calm before a storm or for other reasons, Regina wasn't entirely sure. But no one could ever honestly be sure of Gold's motives anyway.

Charming kept shooting her nervous glances while she attempted to look entirely disinterested and listen to everything Henry was telling her.

"You know, I think Captain Hook is okay." Of course she's startled entirely from whatever the Charming's are talking about by Henry's words. "I mean, I know he started off bad, but maybe that wasn't all his fault. Mr Gold did hurt him pretty bad, right?" The look that he gave her indicated that maybe he was looking for her to answer him, and Regina wasn't overly sure how to do that, simply nodding her head carefully. "Well, sometimes people do bad things because they're upset, and sometimes because they have too much hurt. And I guess maybe that's what it is with Hook. Maybe he just needs someone to show him that sometimes the hurt can go away?"

Henry never truly ceases to amaze her, in many ways; he is truly a Charming at heart. His infallible belief in love coming just as strongly as Snow White's. The fact that he can see the good in a man like Hook, when he barely even knows him, just makes Regina's heart clench a little.

"Maybe." She's not sure entirely if that's the case, she knows how losing Daniel affected her, and she understands that the loss of that love can change a person to the core, but she's always believed that evil wasn't born, but made through the course of a person's life, and maybe that means there's a way back from it too. Snow glances over at them, a small encouraging smile on her face, and Regina feels a little more sure of that, because it's been so long since she felt that _maybe_ she could change things.

#

It's almost after ten that night when a nurse informs them that Hook is settled and they've reduced the medication for now. Emma and Charming want to question him, but they're informed that he's still asleep. It's Snow that gives her the wave to slip into the room while she maintains Charming and Emma's attention. Apparently, Snow is an advocate for sneaking around.

For whatever reason, the lights are slightly dimmer than the harsh glow from before, possibly to aid in sleeping, maybe just because he complained so colourfully that they had to do something. Either way, he doesn't look quite as pale against the white of the bedding as she approaches his bed.

"Hey," the dopey grin breaks on his face the moment his eyes turn to her, word drawn out with a tired lilt and Regina manages a broken off laugh at him. Not so asleep after all.

"Hi yourself." It's easy enough to cross the room, perch herself on the edge of the bed by his hip. His hand almost automatically ends up on her knee; knuckles scrapped and torn, two fingers splinted together and a white gauze wrapped around his wrist and the ball of his palm.

"M' heads swimmin' love." It's clear that the drugs are circulating in his system nicely, the glazed look in his eyes and that same dopey look on his face. At least he's not feeling the pain of his injuries yet. "What happened?"

"You caught half the pier in your side," she's proud enough that her voice doesn't shake at the words, there's little to indicate just how terrified she'd been that afternoon, the whole of the day really. "Dr Whale picked it out and you're in the hospital, doped to the gills with morphine and resting."

Stroking her fingers on the back of his hand, avoiding any of the cuts on his skin, Regina avoids looking directly at him, worrying that even now he'll be able to see through her.

"No car this time?"

"No, no car. Just wood." Which really was bad enough. Between the lacerations, internal bleeding and slight infection, he didn't need anything else to add on to things.

"Whose spell?"

"Spell?" She's fairly sure that was what he mumbled, but his eyes were shutting over and Regina felt a frown start to form. "Hook, what do you mean? There wasn't a spell; the dry store was contaminated in some way, a barrel exploded."

"No, magic. Felt it." Normally she'd brush it off, he was medicated, probably still very tired from everything and possibly delusional from infection or pain or just being high on morphine. But this was _Hook_ and if anyone knew the feel of magic, it would be him.

"Is everything okay?" Snow's head appears around the edge of the door, and for the first time Regina is slightly glad for the bond. She can hear Emma hissing at her mother, but it hardly matters right then, and Regina doesn't even care for Swan and Charming finding out about her and Hook. "You felt...well..."

"Something's wrong." Snow gives a look behind her before Charming and Emma are pulled into the room, Henry slipping in behind them and clearly giving them a look that just _begged_ that they try to throw him out. It's one of her looks.

Charming and Emma both glance at the way Regina is positioned with Hook, looking at the way she holds his hand with hers, and Regina's expression almost mirrors Henry's, daring either of them to say anything.

"What do you mean something's wrong?" Snow just bypasses any possible questions.

"He thinks there was a spell, or something like that, he felt magic before the explosion." A glance back at Hook almost makes her think he's asleep again, and potentially no use to the conversation, but his fingers tighten in hers before he hisses slightly, "Two of those are broken, dear."

"Wonderful." He just mumbles it while his head turns, eyes still shut, but evidently still with them.

"Magic how?" Emma's arms cross over her chest, almost like she's not seriously considering the problem, but her tone almost belies that entirely. Regina's not sure if it's Emma's standard response to magic in general or if it's because it's Hook's suggestion.

"Charged air." And that would be fitting with certain spells, Regina just stroked along the back of his hand again, trying to think just who in town had magic and would attack the dock for any reason. It wasn't her, so that limited things to Gold or...Mother Superior? "Smelled like lightning."

"Smelled? You can smell lightning?" Charming's tone is what causes Hook to crack open his eyes, even medicated and in discomfort to throw an eyebrow raise and disdainful look at the prince.

"When somethin' fries the air, yeah, y' smell it." Giving his thumb a slight squeeze, hoping that this doesn't turn into Hook and Charming just sniping at one another instead of looking into things. "Anyway," he seems to take heed enough to just move on, "felt the change, smelled the lightning, an' then Leroy's crate went up."

That causes another round of looks between Swan, Snow and Charming, Henry glancing at them all, just as confused as Regina feels.

"What?" She doesn't like being kept in the dark, for any reasoning, but especially not with this. "What's going on?"

"Well, we assumed that the store was the source of the explosion, but if Leroy's crate was the original source, and the store was collateral damage, then..." It's left hanging there, the fact that they'd been misdirected in their original thoughts of where it all started.

"The _dwarf_ was the target?" Hook looks utterly stunned at the new direction things had taken, and Regina couldn't contain the smirk.

"You just always end up in the wrong place, don't you?"

"Bloody story of my life." There's a slight furrow between his brows, as Emma and her parents begin discussing the new information, Regina runs her hand over his forehead and wishes she could smooth out the lines.

"How're you feeling?" Her voice is low, barely loud enough to be heard over the conversation happening at the other side of the room, and Hook gives her a small, mostly lacklustre smirk.

"Been better." The glaze in his eyes is shifting, which likely means that the medication is wearing off and the pain making itself known. "Really don't like this place."

"You have to stay the night," because they'll need to make sure the bleeding has stopped, and he's not getting out of that, "but I'll see if Whale will let me take you home tomorrow." She only realises what she's said when there is eerie silence in the room, conversations apparently stopped. She almost feels like she should be embarrassed, but she refuses to allow herself to show that, even if she is worried about what she might just have shown him. She won't let Charming or Swan know the extent of things. Snow already knowing is bad enough.

"Threaten him love, you're good at that." He's already leaning back in the bed, jaw clenching rhythmically while his thumb and index finger squeeze as much as they're capable of at her hand. "'m not staying here more than one bloody night."

"You'll stay as long as they say you need to," Regina was adamant that they weren't rushing him out of there, if it was Leroy that was the intended target, then likely Hook was collateral damage and not in any immediate danger. Which means he's fine staying in the hospital. "I'll bring you some pie to sustain you."

"Don't forget the coffee." His eyes slid shut again, leaning back in the pillows and that tight frown on his face only deepening. Snow crosses over to pick the cord from the side of the bed.

"This can give you a shot of morphine if you need it, okay?" One eye opened to inspect the button before he nodded tightly, Snow looking to Regina for confirmation before she nodded once too. If he needed the relief then there was no point in not providing it. She doubted he'd be able to give them much more anyway.

Everyone is directed out of the room, Snow leading Henry with a hand on his shoulder and Regina sees the medication taking effect on Hook. His shoulders relax back, his face losing the pinched expression and that dopey smile returning.

"Get some sleep; I'll come back in the morning." She slips off the side of his bed, placing his hand just over the button for his medication and leaning over to press a kiss to his forehead. Damn pirate that he is, he shifts and catches her lips with his, smirking against her mouth. It's quick, and mostly innocent, but Regina feels an ease settle all the same. "Scoundrel." He's already practically asleep when she turns from the room, closing the door quietly behind her and taking a steadying breath.

She is not surprised at the gathering outside, nor is she surprised at the strange expressions on their faces. She supposes it's about due, as much as Snow might understand, it's not like Charming or Swan to just accept that it's not something they need to concern themselves about.

"You and Hook?" The incredulous tone to Emma's barely formed question is potentially what irks Regina the most. As if she is one to question Regina's choices in her life, as if she has any room to raise an eyebrow at what Regina might do out with her working life. As if she has any say in Regina's personal life at all. Outside of Henry, they have nothing to do with one another, and outside of Henry it's none of Emma's concern.

"Not that it's any of your business, but _yes_. Me and Hook. What of it?" She knows she's defensive, but the idea that she needs to explain any of her choices to the teenage thief that gave up her son and then waltzed right back into his life eleven years later and _took_ everything from Regina is enough to incite a little bit of anger among the concern and worry she's feeling.

"Regina, Emma didn't mean it like that," the look Emma gives her mother indicates that yes, she did mean it like that, but no one interrupts Snow, "it's just because it's not common knowledge that you two are…an item." She hates these terms, boyfriend/girlfriend, partners, dating, an item, a thing, _involved_. She doesn't know what they are beyond the fact that they're lovers; she doesn't need other people throwing these terms about. "Is there anyone else who might know?"

"No, we're not—" Regina sighed as she ran her hand through her hair, hating her nervousness at the situation more than the still deep worry that she was sure wouldn't fade until Hook was out of the hospital. "We're not even sure what we are, we're just…something. You were the first person to find out." Because Regina was certain no one else knew, it wasn't something that either of them flaunted, they were both exceptionally careful about things and beyond her house they rarely spent time together in public locations. "Why are you asking? I thought we'd established this was about the dwarf?"

There was another round of glances among the three of them, Regina quickly getting sick of these little private conversations that they had with looks. At least Henry looked as frustrated as she was. "Leroy's crate wasn't at the docks, when David questioned him early, they were down there, Leroy's goods were on his boat." Emma gave a small shrug, "It might've been a plant. Is Hook at the docks a lot?"

"He's there every day, his ship is there, you know."

"Yeah but…are you, I mean do you… God this is weird." Regina can see that at least Emma is uncomfortable with the line of questioning she's leading. Wishing she could just go home, shower in peace and sleep away her exhaustion, Regina sighs again before just letting the frustration out.

"He spends most nights at my house, we have breakfast, I go to work, he goes to the docks. Occasionally he will visit me for lunch, but most often he just returns to my house at the end of the day, where we have dinner and then…" Well, a glance at Henry cuts off the rest of her sentence, because she's still aware of his age enough not to go into detail there. "From what I know, if he's not with me, he's at the docks." Charming and Swan look at one another, while Snow gives Regina one of those tight, supposed to be comforting smiles, and Regina just can't take much more. "Now, if you'd excuse me, it's been a long day and I just want to go home."

Henry moves before she can really do anything silly and awkward, wrapping both his arms around her as best he can with the cast on, until Regina shifts enough to kneel down and his arms can go around her neck.

"It'll all be okay, mom." He likely doesn't realise just how much that helps, but she squeezes him back in a hug that helps even more before kissing his cheek. "I can still stay next weekend, right?" He's so hopeful and open that it almost makes her choke up, so Regina just nods, swallowing back the emotions caught in her throat, stroking a hand over his hair.

Turning to say goodnight to the others just gets her caught in an armful of Snow, which is oddly and slightly surprising, and she knows she's not the only one who is surprised, because Emma and Charming both wear the same shocked expressions.

"Meet me at Granny's for breakfast?" Snow pulls away slowly, looking about as hopeful as Henry does and Regina can do nothing but nod slowly, feeling the tingle of Snow White's relief seep into her after that.

She heads home in a daze of swarming, mixed emotions and manages to fall into bed, completely exhausted and find sleep easier than she would've expected without the heat of Hook's body beside her.

#


	6. Chapter 6

So, y'all are kinda awesome. The feedback is wonderful, so thank you all.

#

Snow couldn't quite stop the thoughts that were swirling around in her head. They'd left the hospital not long after Regina, Hook out for the night and little else they could do right then anyway. So they'd returned home, Henry had gone to bed and Emma and David were in the living room, discussing the new information they'd all received today.

In the larger scheme of things, Snow isn't really that surprised. Finding out that Regina was suffering the same feedback loop of emotions was almost a relief to her, that it wasn't just her going a little crazy, that she wasn't the only one. And while it was less than ideal right then, she was somewhat glad for it.

Except that right then all she could focus on was the pang of loneliness and worry that was burrowing in her chest, half of it her own, she knew, but most of it Regina's. She couldn't begin to understand how lost Regina might feel then, without Henry or Hook, with her slightly muddled feelings on Hook at the forefront of everything, Snow was just as conflicted about things.

It was oddly comforting to see this _human_ side of Regina, a glimpse at the past almost. She felt horrible that someone Regina cared for had to be injured for this to come up, especially if this was something against Hook. Snow liked to believe that everyone could find love, even if it was the type of _True Love_ that broke curses and healed voids and lasted forever, but _love_ all the same. And maybe it was early, and hadn't started under the most conventional of circumstances, but there was always the chance that Regina and Hook could have _something_, wasn't there?

"Where have you gone, hmm?" Charming's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back into his solid chest while his lips pressed a soft, loving kiss to her throat and Snow selfishly took the comfort it provided, hoping desperately to stave off the longing.

"Just thinking." She'd spent long enough staring out the window, trying not to let her thoughts circle but barely able to move from one subject to another. "Have you and Emma gotten anywhere?" The sooner they could make sure that no one was in trouble the sooner they could worry about the bond with Regina.

"We're going to talk to Gold tomorrow."

"Gold? You think Rumplestiltskin attacked Hook?" It wasn't that far out of normal, with things simmering down it was easy to let old memories crop up. Belle's memories might've been restored to her and father and son may've been attempting to rebuild _some_ kind of relationship, but Gold wasn't a man to let things go.

"Well, maybe, but I meant about this thing with Regina, the link?" And Snow knows that he's just trying to help, that he just wants to do what he can to get things back to normal, so that they can all go back to normal.

"No," but she's already shaking her head, "that can wait." It's startling really, just how honest that is. It can wait; it's not the most horrible thing in the world now, these foreign emotions circling in her. Because it's Regina, and Regina is feeling this too, she's _feeling_ what Snow feels and maybe she's just being ridiculous, but part of her is hoping that _this_ can mend them. If not to the point of healing the old wounds, but at least to a stage where tolerance isn't out of the ordinary, where Regina doesn't loathe and detest them, where Snow and Charming don't have to be suspicious all the time. Where Henry can love everyone and not feel guilty. Because it tears at Snow, realising how torn Henry is, feeling how lost Regina is. "You and Emma focus on finding out what happened at the docks. Regina and I can handle the link."

"Snow," there's a hint of caution in David's tone, his hands squeezing slightly on her hips, both in comfort and support, "are you _sure_ it's okay to leave this in place just now?"

"It's not hurting either of us, and we're managing." She knew that they could deal with this later, if it was still an issue once the situation with what happened at the docks was cleared up, then it could be everyone's priority. "You and Emma need to focus on the town, keeping everyone safe. We'll be okay."

Charming didn't argue with her, even if she could tell that he wasn't convinced. There wasn't anything to be done about that. Having Regina's emotions coiled up with hers wasn't hurting anyone, not now that she realised just _what_ was happening. Surprisingly, Snow felt better knowing that Regina felt this too, that it wasn't just her. Snow felt comfortable enough to just exist with the bond for then. She could deal with it for now at least.

#

Breakfast with Snow White is remarkably calming.

Regina wasn't sure what she was expecting, some tension maybe, long and awkward pauses. Instead, after they both arrive, Snow is easily pulling conversation pieces like she has Jefferson's magic hat. It's slightly impressive and worrying at the same time. It doesn't stop Regina taking comfort from it however.

She'd been more than a little lost that morning, waking without Hook was startling, she'd started to get used to it and not having him or Henry there was a daunting task to cope with. Spending longer in the shower and changing her clothes three times didn't seem to make time pass any quicker, and she'd half expected breakfast to be a similar state.

She was mostly surprised when both she and Snow ordered the same breakfast, making Snow laugh slightly and recall similar instances in the Enchanted Forest, mornings when they'd share the same cravings, when Snow was a girl and Regina's heart hadn't been entirely blackened.

Conversation slipped between Henry's school, the weather, plans the school had for a trip with the children, the funds at the nunnery, they touched briefly on the bond between them, Snow informing her that, until they knew for sure what was going on with the town and who might've been responsible for Hook's injuries, they could worry about the shared connection later. Truly, Regina wasn't entirely sure that it could be focused on right then. Neither of them were fully invested in it at the moment, Snow likely worrying over Emma and Charming getting too close to danger, and Regina trying to make sense of her feelings for Hook while worrying about his safety at the same time.

Putting any attention they tried to pay to the bond would likely only make things worse right then.

"So, Whale mentioned that um, that Hook's clothes were a little, well, _bloody_." Which made sense, really, since she'd seen enough of the healing wounds to know that he'd likely been a state. "He suggested clean clothes for Hook's discharge."

Regina is suddenly struck by the fact that she has _nothing_ of Hook's at her home. He's back and forth to his ship for more than just something to do, since he'd be changing every day and she knew he was because as much as he was a pirate he was remarkably clean for one.

"Right, okay, I'll um, I'll see to that, yes." She'd need to _shop_ for him. She couldn't bear to venture to his ship, too much like snooping around his cabin really, and likely, with two broken fingers, he'd be better out of the fasteners and laces for a while anyway. She can stop by Mr Calvin's shop on the way to the hospital and get a few things, enough to tide them over while he recuperates.

"How're you holding up?" Snow's question really shouldn't be too surprising. Snow was always fairly perceptive, adding in the fact that Regina literally had to share her emotions with the other woman and it would be impossible to lie about the matter. It's more unnerving to realise that she doesn't _want_ to lie, rather than she's accepted that she can't. This is all new; she's out of practice caring for people, trying to sort out her own feelings. She's surprisingly grateful for someone other than a paid doctor to talk to.

"Honestly?" Regina needs to work out how to find the right words for things, "I'm overwhelmed. I'm scared and happy and worried and _grateful_ and I can't work out where they're all coming from all the time but…" And this is where it gets difficult, because it's _Snow_, and Regina knows she's held a lot of anger, misdirected and twisted and festering inside for the longest time. She's been the cause of her own unhappiness more than once and she's still not sure _how_ to let that go. But there's an understanding that she can't shake right now, that she can't avoid. Because eventually, Snow will know, and Regina will be floundering again trying to work through it, and she _hates _floundering. "It's not terrible."

The tiny, careful smile on Snow White's face almost stirs a similar one out of Regina. It hints at Snow feeling the same, at _something_ bridging a gap, and still, Regina can't bring herself to hate that.

She _wants_ someone to understand, someone to turn to, someone to talk to. She didn't realise how much she wanted it until her mother was twisting everything to get her way all over again, and Regina was just so desperate for that support and understanding that she didn't question it at all. She knew now it was all toxic and wrong, that Cora's lack of a heart made it impossible for her to truly care for anyone or anything. But Snow was the epitome of compassion and care, and for once, it wasn't making Regina hate her all the more.

#

Whale meets them at the front desk, Regina with a bag of clothes for Hook wrapped in her arms, Snow White and Henry present at her side. She was slightly surprised that Snow had offered to meet her at the hospital, moral support she'd said, and even more surprised when Henry appeared there too. She didn't question it, sure that her voice might do something ridiculous, like break.

"All the scans came back negative for additional bleeding, he's responding well and there seems to be no lasting damage." They'd been worried about head trauma, possibly because of the ridiculous things he'd been rumoured to have said, but Regina was almost sure that concussions were a fairly common thing for Hook.

As it is, provided there are no complications with his movement or anything else, they are comfortable with releasing Hook from the hospital. The quick sigh of relief from the nurse behind the desk isn't lost on anyone and it's only moderately amusing, because Regina already knew Hook was going to be a terrible patient in a bid to get out.

Snow and Henry wait in the lobby, Regina heading to Hook's room while Whale has a nurse prepare his prescription for leaving; pain killers, antibiotics and extra bandages and the likes to stave off any infections. He's sitting on the end of the bed, apparently attempting to fiddle with the hospital band around his wrist, but lacking much success considering he's still missing his brace and hook, both of which are in Regina's car.

As Regina opens the door, Hook's head raises and a small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth, enough to make Regina's stomach clench with anxiety and pleasure at the same time.

"Hey," he's still ridiculously good look, even with bandages taped to his neck, bruises on his face and two fingers wrapped together. The lack of eyeliner just makes him look younger and Regina feels an unnatural need to just keep him safe right then. "Whale said I could go." There's this excitement in his eyes that makes Regina laugh, the fact that one night in the hospital and he's acting like he'd been incarcerated.

"I heard, and I'm sure you were in no way assisting in that decision." His attempt at looking innocent is far too convincing to be real. Regina understands it though, the hospital has never been her favourite place, and she's never really had a long term stay in it. "I had to get you some…simpler clothes." Simple is better, she figures that even if he is going to stay with her a little more obviously now, he'll be better blending in slightly better anyway.

She'd stuck mostly to black anyway. Dark slacks and shoes, something to just slip his feet into at the moment, a dark blue t-shirt and slightly lighter navy pull over for some warmth and a basic leather jacket. She doubts it's entirely out of his comfort zone, normal enough that he could pass off easily as he is, but not exactly making him uncomfortable either. They have to take their time with the t-shirt, movement pulling at his ribs enough to force a hiss out of him as he jerks slightly. Regina's careful about stroking his side, trying to sooth but not inflict more damage without being coddling either. He's a pirate, she's seen his scars, she doubts this is the worst he's lived through.

And that just brings her attention back to his handless arm. He hasn't mentioned the hook or brace, although she knows he likely understands why it was removed. She doesn't want to bring up the matter until he's back at her home, hopefully more comfortable. He's mostly amiable to her directing, getting him dressed with little difficulty, even if it is mostly slow going. With his shoes now on, everything in place, Hook sits on the edge of the bed again, a slight furrow between his brows indicating the residual pain and his own tiredness. Regina's not overly surprised, considering the surgery and state of his side, she's a little worried that _maybe_ they are rushing him out of the hospital. Not that she'll mention it to him.

"Hey," she mirrors his greeting from earlier, turning the hood of his sweater down at the back, fixing the collar of his jacket before stroking her hands down his shoulders to his chest and back up. He can read her far too easily for her liking, a small smile on his face as he uses his hand on her hip to draw her carefully between his legs, slow and careful and she realises that he's worried she'll spook and pull away.

As much as she feels stupid, nursing whatever crush this might be, and damn if she doesn't hate that word, Regina just sighs as she leans into him slightly, pressing her forehead against his and ignoring that silly little smirk. Her fingers ended up toying with the hair at the back of his neck, wrapping the little tail there around her finger while her nail stroked along the soft skin under his collar.

"They don't think the dwarf was the target." She whispers it into the small space between them, and Hook just gives a soft hum, likely already knowing that really, in the long run, despite his demeanour, there's not really anyone who would truly want to harm Grumpy. He's too close to Snow to really have any proper enemies, and far too entrenched in the 'good' to work himself onto someone's hit list. And it's not unreasonable to assume that Hook could still manage to acquire an enemy or two without really trying. She thinks, aside from his keen survival instinct, he does seem very good at leaving behind people who would like nothing more than to truss him up. She knows, she's been one of them.

"That sounds about right." He's so blasé about it that really, she wants to slap him. He could've died in that blast, could still end up dead from something else, and this bubbling worry does nothing to alleviate her concerns. "I should be glad for the Evil Queen I have to protect me, hmm?" That infuriating smirk is back, and Regina has to battle herself not to smirk back at him.

She wishes he'd just take it seriously, for a minute, for just a second, and not laugh his way through the threat. Taking a shuddering breath, Regina brings her hands around to cup his cheeks, stroking over the stubble lightly and trying to ignore small cuts with the stitches on his jaw and cheek, pulling back enough that she can shake her head at him just a little.

"You're such an idiot." But he's an endearingly charming idiot, and that smirk hasn't changed and _damn him_ to the depths, because he _knows_. He has to know, it's all she can see that would make him so infuriatingly sure that she'd even consider protecting him. But she will, she knows she will, because this _thing_, this new and scary and thrilling thing between them, she wants to know just what the hell it is.

"I know," he just tilts forward a little, lips brushing hers in a shockingly soft kiss, barely there one second and gone the next. "I'm sure the good Sheriff and Prince will figure it out, darling." They had better, that's really all Regina has to say on that matter. If they could move heaven and hell for Mary Margaret to prove something that was staring them in the face, if Charming can ignore everything in front of him to find the truth about the wolf's framing, they can damn well do the same to find out who tried to kill her pirate. Hook. Who tried to kill Hook.

"Snow and Henry are waiting for us to take you home," and she might slightly apprehensive about her son meeting him properly, but Henry's already told her in his own way that he sort of knows what's going on, and he's smart enough that he likely figured out she cared about him after last night. "Are you hungry? I didn't bring any pie; we can stop by Granny's if you like?"

"I could eat." It's probably an understatement, but Regina uses it as the excuse to slowly pull away, his hand slipping from her hip just as she stepped back and dropped her hands from his face.

They're slow making it down the hall, Hook holds himself fairly rigidly, his left arm hugging his waist and hiding the missing hand under his right elbow. She has to admit that he looks damn good out of the leathers, even if he is battered to hell and back. Snow and Henry are exactly where she expected them to be, sitting patiently in the waiting area, watching for them. Snow looks a little uneasy, but Regina is already getting used to sharing her emotions, so she's sure it's simply the residual from Regina's own issues.

"Do we mind a stop at Granny's?" Snow shakes her head, Henry just beaming up at them, and like he'd really say no to stopping at Granny's for anything. Hook's already drained by the time they get him out to Regina's car and into the passenger seat, his head lolling against the window and Regina suddenly isn't sure about Granny's. "Are you sure you don't just want to go home?"

"I'll manage, love. Just a little sore." It's the second time in a short span that he's had his ribs battered though, and Regina knows they need to be careful, because cracked can easily become broken with just the wrong movements. "I'll be fine after a little coffee and some food, promise." He manages a weak smile in her direction and Regina caves. Nodding slightly as she starts them off towards Granny's again.

"Um, Captain?" Henry leans forward from the back seat, Hook turning his head to blink at him slightly, "Were you really in Neverland?" Hook barely manages to nod, but hums his affirmative, and Regina can see the massive grin and twinkle that appears on Henry's face in the rear-view mirror. "Will you tell me about it?" Henry has never been shy about asking questions, and Regina wasn't surprised that it extended to asking everyone about parts of their story.

"Aye, lad," Hook's voice isn't his usual cocky tone, there's a hint of exhaustion and pain, but a glance over lets her see his smile, not a smirk or a grimace, but his smile, directed to Henry and a genuine spark of mischief in his eyes. "I'll tell you about Neverland."

Between Henry's excitement and the little revival from Hook, a stop at Granny's can't be all bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Slightly extended delay on this chapter; apologies for that.

#

Henry, Regina is sure, will never run out of questions.

They've been sat in the diner for twenty minutes, Snow and Regina each taking a drink while Henry chomps through a burger and Regina nudges Hook into picking through an omelette with his coffee. Henry's questions started the moment they stepped out of the car, wandering into the diner, and hadn't stopped since. From the benign to things that made Hook chuckle darkly before diverting the line of questioning without scandalising Snow with his reply.

He'd bypassed _how_ he lost his hand, blaming a crocodile which Regina was sure Henry would misinterpret as the cartoon version being true in that regard. They'd discussed mermaids and sirens and sea monsters, other pirates and treasures and tales of Neverland. Henry was clearly still in his element, getting more and more personal rather than just about the adventures and pirate tales, while Hook was just humouring him, while getting steadily less energetic overall.

But as he carries on through a story, telling Henry about the mystical Emerald Cove, four days sail from Neverland, the hidden monsters and treasures that they faced on their adventure, Regina can see the first signs of pain drawing at his forehead, then clench in his jaw and rigid set to his shoulders. It doesn't stop him from regaling Henry with his tale, but Regina is sure that they need to get him home soon so he can rest and take some more medication.

It's a bit of a surprise when Leroy shuffles over, hat between his hands and the other dwarves sitting along the bar at the front counter, watching them. He clearly doesn't want to interrupt, but Hook trails off anyway, turning to the side to see what it is, while Henry peers over.

"We um, we were just wanting to make sure you were, y'know, you were doing okay?" It strikes Regina as odd, out of all the people that Hook _could_ have befriended, he ended up friends with the dwarves. And more surprisingly, he ended up friends with _Bashful_ first. Hook just gives a tight smile and a short nod.

"Aye, just a few new holes to mend and some bone damage." His fingers are likely to take a few weeks to heal; he's already started testing that by wiggling them and seeing just how painful it is. Regina's almost tempted to push herself into healing them for him just so that he stops it.

"Well, we're keeping an eye on the _Jolly,_ whatever's going on, no one's getting near your ship," there's the threat of a smile on Leroy's face, Regina can see it, this weird twitch at the corner of his mouth, while the other six just nod behind him, "_mate._" And the smile breaks, this grin just pulling on _Grumpy_'s face and Regina stares. She can't remember if she's ever seen the man smile before.

"I think we should let the Captain and Regina head home, don't you?" Snow seems to take a look at Hook and figure out what Regina already knows, but then it might be the anxious twist of worry in Regina's gut resonating in Snow too. "I'm sure Hook can tell you more stories later."

Hook doesn't answer, but does give Henry a bright smile and nod, even if the smile is tight and strained and Regina gives Snow a grateful nod. Hook manages out of the diner and down the steps before his arm comes around Regina's shoulders, to the casual observer it might simply be an embrace, but Regina can feel a little of his weight leaning on her and she knows that she's the only thing keeping him upright until they get to the car.

"We should've just gotten you home." His face is ashen by the time she gets him settled in the seat, heading along the quiet, deserted streets to her house, glancing over at him occasionally. "Whale warned you not to overdo it."

"You got s'more time with the lad though," one of his shoulders shrugs, and Regina shakes her head, because _this_ is exactly why she's developed these foolish feelings for this man. "S'not a big deal." Except he's clearly exhausted, in pain and slurring, and she knows he's not had anything to drink, because his flask was destroyed at the docks. Stupid bloody pirate.

It's harder to get him into the house, whatever energy he had waning completely and Regina is not about to battle the stairs to get him into bed. He groans as he sits on the sofa, letting Regina help him out of his jacket and then groans again when she urges him to lie down, propping a cushion under his head and shifting to pull off his shoes and stretch his legs out over the end of the sofa. She's got some extra blankets in the cupboard in the foyer, a glass of water and the pills Whale gave her for Hook.

"You'll need to sit up a little." Getting him propped up on the cushions long enough to take the medication, then helping him down again. He didn't protest the medication or the rest, which just solidified Regina's opinion. He'd pushed it too much. "Maybe you'd be better off in the hospital."

"No," it was less of a reply and more of a hummed annoyance than a word, getting a slight chuckle out of Regina. He was so adamant that he was not spending time in the hospital, petulant like a child, and Regina remembered when Henry had his tonsils out and had to spend a night in the hospital following the operation. He'd been just as petulant as Hook was now.

Be it because he wasn't used to the pain medication, or simply because he was utterly exhausted, Hook was asleep in minutes, his breathing slowly levelling out, face losing that pinched expression and his shoulders relaxing back into the sofa. Regina stayed where she was for a moment or two, stroking his hair out of his forehead and just trying to calm that anxiety for a while.

She had no idea how this was going to work. Charming and Swan needed to figure out what the hell was going on now, Regina had a pirate to take care of while attempting to navigate these feelings, and she and Snow had to figure out this bond at the same time. Apparently, they were not due some respite from the madness any time soon.

Leaving Hook to sleep, Regina went about clearing up. She'd been so preoccupied this weekend that she'd barely done a thing. There were apples that needed picking before they went bad, the garden needed a quick tending to, and since she no longer employed a maid, she was going to have to attempt to clean the kitchen. All the while worrying and listening for her damn pirate.

It wasn't for a few hours before a thread of sheer disappointment trickled through, resignation following it quickly and Regina struggled for a moment to figure out _what_ it could've been. At least until the phone rang.

"They couldn't find anything." Snow sounds about as disappointed as she felt, and Regina sat to listen to the story of how the trail kept circling around, with no clear or even supposed culprit and no sure fire sign that there truly was magic involved. All in all, it looked very much like the accident it was supposed to be until Hook voiced his opinion on the magic. Which meant that Emma and Charming couldn't follow a dead lead.

"Okay, I'm going to keep Hook here anyway," with the dwarves watching the ship, at least they'd have some semblance of security should someone try something to the Jolly Roger. "I'm sure the Sheriff will figure something out when she has more information." However sarcastic she meant to say it, her tone just sounded resigned to her own ears.

"We'll figure it out, Regina. I promise." There's a determination in there, and Regina's not sure what to make of Snow being so sure of something in direction to two supposed villains, but she doesn't comment on it right then. "Henry wants to stop by after school tomorrow, would that be okay?" And of course it would, like Regina would turn down any time she could spend with Henry, least of all when he's asking.

With that settled, and Snow somewhat mollified to Regina's acceptance of the situation with Hook, they say their goodbyes and Regina remains seated, staring at Hook sleeping on her sofa, trying to figure out why she's so damn conflicted about keeping him here.

#

Hook, she discovers, is a terrible patient. He refuses to simply _rest_, continually moves his fingers despite the break, pushes himself to the point of near exhaustion and busts two stitches in the space of just four hours. Regina is about ready to tie him to the bed.

"Can we save the kinky things for when I'm not bleeding?"

"It's your own damn fault, you nuisance." She's taping a piece of gauze to his side, having let the slight blood flow stop before redressing the wound and trying to be stern with him. "They didn't tell you to take it easy for the sake of it you know." He's barely listened to anything though, getting up and wandering on his own, finding her upstairs, and she's not even going to think about how drained of colour he was when that happened. And she had been considering going to the town hall and leaving him in bed that morning, thank God she'd talked herself out of it.

She both loves and hates that he doesn't take this at all seriously; thankful that he seems so carefree about the matter, because she's not sure she could deal with him being utterly serious and calm, while at the same time hating that she can't stop worrying while he doesn't. It's an irritating loop and she'd really rather not deal with it to be honest, but there doesn't seem to be a way around it.

As promised, Henry shows up after school, practically rushing into the house and already spilling out excited stories. Snow is far more sedate and contained as she follows Henry into the kitchen. Hook leans against the counter, not obviously holding his weight differently, but Regina notices him avoiding pressure on his side and mentally calculates when the next round of medication is due. She doesn't draw attention to it, because Hook seems enthralled in whatever tale Henry is spinning, while Regina gets some coffee made for Snow and herself.

"I'm gonna show the Captain some of my models!" And Regina just smiles softly, the perplexed look on Hook's face as he's carefully but firmly tugged out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Henry's rooms where numerous model planes, ships and trains await them.

"It's good that they get along." Regina nodded slightly at Snow's observation, and apparently, Hook and Henry _were_ getting along. Which was good, surely. "You've um, I mean, if you want to _talk_, you know, about all this, sometimes that helps."

"Talk? About what, exactly? How someone is apparently attempting to blow up my lover? About how I have no idea how to deal with these _feelings_ for him, never mind tell him that it's not just a—_fling_," and that was a word she hated with a passion. "Or about how I'm struggling through my emotions along with yours and have no idea _how_ to stop that?"

She was frustrated. She knew she was frustrated. There was too much happening straight off a previous crisis and she wasn't processing and coping with it at all. She knew that, but her usual method was hardly about to work right now. She was _trying_, for Henry she was trying and that meant putting the anger aside for as long as she could bear. But realistically it was too much, she was working through past issues with Dr Hopper, and even then she didn't think talking about her childhood and the loss of Daniel and the warping way that Rumplestiltskin taught her was helping anything. All it did was bring the memories to the forefront of her mind and push all that pain and emptiness back into her heart, twisting and cutting it all over again.

And now Snow wanted to talk. Talk about _this_, about their predicament and _Hook_ and everything else that just bubbled away, not giving her a moment's peace. And all she could _feel_ was genuine concern and damn understanding, it was practically suffocating.

"Regina," Snow's hand carefully rested over the top of hers, drawing her hold off the cooling mug of coffee to the middle of the counter where Snow cupped her palm gently. Regina couldn't take her eyes off their hands, clasped around one another in yet another reminiscent manner. Days when Snow, just a young girl, used to covet those moments where Regina, the step-mother she adored at the time, would clasp her hand and show her something spectacular in the gardens, or share a secret with her, or just tell a story. Regina felt that odd stab of regret and guilt and sadness, and she couldn't work out whose it was entirely, but almost as if it came from the both of them. "I know that this is hard, and scary, and we don't understand how we can fix this yet, but you _need_ to talk to someone. You can't possibly keep it all up inside."

And of course, Snow would understand just how daunting it was, wouldn't she. Working through Regina's conflicted emotions was probably just as hard on her as dealing with Snow's impossibly bright feelings herself. The problem there isn't just Snow's emotions; it's the purity of them. How intensely Snow feels things, there's no muddled waves, no guilt for feeling how she does, or confusion in the mix of her feelings. Just bright, sharp emotions that occasionally steal the breath from Regina in an instant.

"The last person I was… The last time I _felt_ like this, for someone, it was Daniel." And that pang of guilt, Regina knew that was Snow. Knew that the girl was still holding onto something that Regina didn't know if she could ever truly absolve her of, simply because it hurt too deep and too dark. "I'm not sure I know _how_ to deal with this again."

"You haven't talked to Hook about it, have you?" Regina didn't bother covering the scoff at Snow's question. Of course she hadn't talked to him about it. She'd discovered them herself only two days ago, and he was mending from an almost exploded him, she wasn't about to sit him down while he was loopy on meds and explain that, somewhere during the sex, she'd developed ridiculously girly feelings for him and his stupid leather and charming wit and those borderline illegal lips. Nor did she plan on.

"I don't think his ego needs the boost." Although it was more than that, more like all those years ago, when she'd been struggling so profusely with Henry, battling herself and unable to truly pacify him. She'd known it then like she knew it now. Fear.

Hook's ego had nothing to do with her not telling him, if anything she doubted she was at all concerned with his ego. He was bluster and charm most of the time, but he was startlingly understanding when it came to deep, personal matters. Likely due to his three hundred plus years of hardship and pain. No, it was _fear_ that kept her from broaching the issue; of rejection, of unrequited feelings, of laughter. And as much as she could try and convince herself that he wouldn't be so cruel with matters of the heart, he was a pirate, and she was scared.

"Regina," but Snow, the hopeless romantic that she is, cannot leave things as they are, "you might be pleasantly surprised. The heart wants what it wants, that never really goes away. Wouldn't you rather deal with this _together_ than trying to keep him out?" It wasn't that Regina didn't have an answer to that, simply that she couldn't explain it correctly, but then, she didn't need to right now, did she? "I know you're scared, it's understandable, really." The feelings were resonating in Snow just the same as Regina was feeling them herself. "But Hook… I think you're worrying over nothing."

There's a roar of laughter from upstairs, Henry's giggling following his laugh and the slightly high whine he makes when he's struggling to breathe. Regina gives a small smile, nodding slightly before staring into her tea, because _maybe_ Snow has a point there. The pirate is complex and mysterious to a point, but he's foolhardy and flawed with his heart, isn't he?

#

If she'd been asked just a few months ago, how she'd feel about repairing her relationship with Regina, Snow doubts it would've been favourable. With everything that happened, with the Enchanted Forest, and Cora, and the beans, Snow honestly doesn't know if she would've been willing to step out like that. Until Cora died, until Snow had a hand in how Cora died, and Regina's torture at the hands of the outsiders, until the spell.

For the longest time, she'd honestly believed that Regina _couldn't_ feel anything, that her heart was stone and she was void of emotions other than hate and rage and evil. The insight into Regina's heart is strangely startling at times, but not entirely unwelcome either. Regina's love for Henry, Snow was expecting, she understood that. Her despair over Cora, the guilt and anger and loneliness, she wasn't sure why she didn't expect that, but she hadn't.

With things starting to level out, the feelings much easier to tell apart now, Snow finds it somewhat comforting to have that connection to Regina. Understanding the former Queen is tricky at best, but she almost feels like she's starting to see the human side of the woman. They ate together frequently, sometimes with Henry and Hook, sometimes with Emma and Henry, usually at the diner, which often got a few strange glances.

But they were almost a month into their shared feelings problem, as far as Snow could tell, they were about three weeks into Regina and Hook's non-relationship while Emma and David were almost two weeks into the stalled investigation into the apparent accident at the docks. There hadn't been any other incidents, not even a fight outside the Rabbit Hole, and the dwarves were still minding Hook's ship, although Snow was sure that Hook had visited it again by now. She knew because Henry had gone with him after Hook had assured both Emma and Regina that it was perfectly safe and that the dwarves had taken good care of her.

The relationship that Henry had drummed up with Hook wasn't surprising, not in the least. Charming wasn't thrilled about it, ("_he's a pirate, a _pirate_, what's so special about that?_") but Henry was undeterred. Which was why Regina, Snow and Emma were sitting waiting in the diner while _Killian_ took Henry to get his cast off.

"Seriously mom, it's fine. Killian knows the way and he's _Captain Hook_, no one is gonna bother us!"

Snow didn't need to be bonded to Regina's emotions to tell she was nervous, potentially about Henry and Hook being off on their own, or Henry being off with Hook, or just the fact that she still hadn't addressed her feelings for the pirate that Henry was now calling by his given name. Whatever the reason, Regina felt the need to work off the anxiousness in her gut with a constant tapping of a delicately manicured nail against the top of the table. Emma wasn't much better, but Snow still wasn't entirely sure what was going on in her daughter's head at the best of times.

"They were coming straight here afterwards, right?" It had been agreed that they'd wait for Henry and Hook at the diner, that they'd have dinner, the five of them, and Henry would go back to Regina's afterwards to spend the weekend with the former Queen and pirate. That, of course, was causing mixed feelings just about as much for Emma as it was for Regina.

"Henry's appointment was only thirty minutes ago, it takes about that long to walk from the hospital, I'm sure they'll be here soon." Although Regina's finger didn't stop tapping out the repetitive beat on the table all the same. Snow just shook her head slightly, she understood the worry, naturally, but apparently no one was looking to vocalise those concerns at all.

"And then in the third one," the door opens, the bell giving it's little ring and all three women turn to look over, "they sail to the worlds end and back, and invoke the pirates of the code or something and then Sparrow and Davy Jones and Barbosa all battle against the Navy and stop them from destroying piracy in the world. It's really good and full of action and some romance and really cool ships." Henry is fully animated again, talking with both hands now that the cast is off, although there's a small brace on the outside of his wrist like Whale said he'd provide for additional support to start with. Hook, in his jeans, shirt and jacket from this modern era of clothing, is just smiling at Henry with a fond expression, and Snow can tell that Regina sees it, because there's this _pang_ of hope that thrums in her.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Henry perches himself on the edge beside Emma while Hook slips in to sit next to Regina, giving Snow and Emma a nod in greeting.

"Okay, the saw was a little weird and the nurse talked to Killian more than me," Snow had to bite back the smirk at that little spike of jealousy from Regina there, "but Dr Whale said it all looked okay and I have to wear the brace for one more week and then I should be fine."

"He's just to avoid, what was it? Contact sports?" The eyebrow goes up, because there are still many idioms that Hook is somewhat confused by. "And he doesn't need to wear it when he sleeps." For all that Hook is adapting to their world, he is exceptionally good with detail, something that Snow knows was a surprise to Emma and David, after the initial attack at the dock, Hook was able to fill in a lot of blanks from the other's accounts, having noticed a lot more. It carries over largely with other things, not least information regarding Henry.

"Did you enjoy your male bonding time?" Emma gives Henry a small nudge, already playing off any of the worry that she was churning up while they were waiting, as Ruby comes over to take their orders and say hello.

"It wasn't ma—Whatever. I was telling Killian about the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, and maybe we could watch them this weekend? 'Cause he says that he doesn't believe anything in our world could be a good portrayal of a pirate."

"You want to… You want to watch movies this weekend?" There's a hint of disappointment in Regina's tone, just as much as Snow can feel it. "I um, I guess sure, that's—Of course, whatever you want to do."

"Well, probably only Sunday, lad. I have a few things to get cleared up on the Jolly tomorrow. Tedious little things, cleaning, waxing, you know," Hook's hand waves back and forth, obviously dismissing any sort of 'fun' that could be considered on the ship doing any of the things that Snow is sure he's just making up, considering the look on his face.

"So, I'll have my mom to myself tomorrow?" Hook just nods at Henry, giving a tight smile, "Can we go horse riding then? I haven't been able to since the fall, and gramps says not until the cast was off, but it's off, and Mary Margaret always said you were the best rider she'd seen in the Enchanted Forest, can we mom? _Please_?" If there is one thing that Snow White knows is impossible to say no to, it's Henry's puppy dog look. The pleading and compliments likely assist, but the way he looks so hopeful and earnest is likely what makes Regina cave so fast.

"Of course we can." It launches Henry into the story that Snow told him not too long ago, the one about Regina saving her from a runaway horse all those years ago, about Regina's skill on a horse, of all the things that Snow had idolised about Regina when she was a child, the former Queen's grace during riding was potentially top of the list.

Emma is so caught up listening to Henry that she misses the small exchange between Regina and Hook; Regina leaning against his shoulder slightly to catch his attention, smiling a soft smile with a whispered 'thank you', only furthering Snow's belief that really, Hook has nothing to do on the ship tomorrow at all and is simply giving Henry and Regina a day together without either feeling guilty about anything. He just gives her a brief smile in return before Ruby appears with their meals and Snow feels that steady tingling of adoration that's slowly gaining more and more strength from Regina.

She's sure it's only a matter of time before the both of them just figure this out. And if that doesn't happen, Snow is more than happy to give them a friendly push.


	8. Chapter 8

I told you; there will be more from Snow and Charming!

#

"Would you just stop?" David had a bit of a laugh in his voice, a half aborted chuckle really, as he watched his wife pace back and forth for the umpteenth time in the small kitchen. "What's gotten into you?"

Truthfully, Snow wasn't sure what it was.

It wasn't even that it was Regina's anxiousness. That wasn't a trouble right then at all. Henry's weekend with Hook and Regina had gone amazingly well from what Snow could figure out. He'd gone horse riding with Regina on the Saturday morning, Charming having been passing the stables just before noon and commenting on the carefree attitude of both riders, before they'd presumably gone shopping and proceeded to bake everything that Regina knew how to bake considering what came home with Henry along with a note of 'nothing is poisoned, I promise' from the former Queen.

According to Henry the rest of Saturday was spent cleaning from the baking and watching movies. He spent Sunday morning with Hook while Regina clocked in a few hours at the Town Hall before the three of them were out at Granny's for lunch and then down at the ship for Henry to tire himself out before Regina returned him to the loft.

Snow had to admit, it was all incredibly domestic, from the schedule that Henry kept, alternate weekends with both Regina and Neal, week days with Emma, breakfasts with Regina and dinners with Neal, everything seemed to be working out so that they all maintained strong bonds with family. And Snow had to admit, Henry looked all the more happy for having time with Regina again. Adding in both his birth parents and the extended family, Snow couldn't say she'd ever seen him so happy.

But since when did things really work out that well for them? Snow was still waiting for the other shoe to drop, getting more and more anxious the longer it all went on. She just couldn't put a finger on what it was that was bothering her.

"Hey, Snow, c'mon." Charming's arms wrapped around her waist, hugging her back against him while his nose nuzzled her throat, Snow had to sigh, leaning back into her husband and letting that comfort her, sooth her slightly. It did, it always did, because it only served to remind her that she wasn't alone in this, whatever it was that she was worried about, she wasn't alone in dealing with it, not at all. "We can handle this, we've handled worse."

Snow covered his hands over her stomach with her own; twining their fingers as Charming placed a trail of kisses from her neck to her collarbone, stopping at her shoulder to tighten his arms around her waist. Normally, Snow would melt, she knew she would. Emma and Henry were out with Neal at the movies, an attempt to give Henry a little bit of normalcy in his life. They had the loft to themselves and would do for several more hours. Snow could already feel the curl of arousal seeping into her blood, the steady hum of her love for her husband building once again. It had been a while, a couple of nights since they'd even had the _time_ to themselves.

But Snow was still vividly aware of Regina in the back of her mind, of the shared sensations and feelings, how difficult it might be with Hook still not completely mended. "David," she could come up with an excuse, she knew he'd understand, "we can't, Regina and-" the sudden bloom of heat in her gut stopped her, a low moan breaking from her throat and, wow, okay. Clearly Regina and Hook weren't going to have problems with this at all.

Twisting around in David's arms, Snow plunged her hands into his hair, pulling his mouth towards hers as the steady fire of desire just burned all the brighter in her core. She was practically desperate for him in seconds, not entirely unusual, but not entirely her own needs either. She knew they should move, they were standing in the kitchen, utterly engrossed in one another, in _devouring_ one another, and there was a bed, somewhere, close. Close enough.

David turned them, pressing Snow backwards until she was pressed against the fridge and his front, his mouth trailing back down her throat, leaving nips and kisses and Snow felt the blossoming heat turn to an inferno that needed sating _now. _Her hands moved over his clothes frantically, buttons popping from his shirt in her haste, her own top following quickly afterwards and discarded somewhere to the floor.

"Oh, yes, David," with more skin exposed, Charming's hands felt like cool liquid against her feverish skin, their mouths meeting again in a battle that neither cared if they lost, while his dexterous fingers found the clasp of her bra behind her back, parting from one another only long enough to remove the garment and for Snow's hands to unfasten both their pants before David's head dipped to catch a peaked nipple between his teeth, Snow's attention dropping instantly as the warmth in her gut punched hotter. "Off, clothes off, oh God, too many clothes."

As fast as David was in getting them both out of the remainder of their clothes, it still didn't feel like enough, it didn't feel like anything would ever be enough right then. There was a spike of heat in her gut as David pressed kisses along her stomach, hands smoothing down her legs and back up before slipping down behind her knees. It took one look, his chin against her pelvis and Snow's breath catching as she dropped a hand to hold onto his shoulder, knowing what he wanted her to do and doing so without question.

The air left her lungs with a gasp as David stood, her legs parted and around his hips as he braced her against the fridge and held her under the knees. There was a slight bit of manoeuvring before she felt herself _finally_ sink onto his length, a low, rumbling moan leaving her as the desperation fanned higher. Clenching her legs tightly around David's waist, Snow gave an experimental roll of her hips, whimpering as the movement sent tendrils of pleasure through her. It didn't take much coaxing from David, a pace that made the fridge rattle pushing them both towards the brink of completion. Snow held on to the top of the fridge behind her with one hand, the other arm looped around her husband's shoulders as she rocked her hips up to meet his thrusts, gasping each time his pelvis brushed her clit.

The climax that knocked into her was like nothing else she knew, every muscle clenching as the pleasure spiralled through her entire being and Snow couldn't even attempt to contain the cry she let out. In response to the tightening of her muscles, David turned his face into Snow's neck, hips giving a few errant, uneven thrusts before he groaned against her skin and found his own release.

Catching their breath took a while longer than usual, David leaning in against her chest while she made sure to keep her legs tightly around him, unsure if either of them would be able to support their own weight otherwise. Snow could only imagine that this was what happened when Regina's desire mirrored her own, when they both fell into that emotion headfirst.

She absolutely couldn't fault the former Queen for taking Hook to bed if _this_ was how she had felt at the start of things.

Finally getting themselves together, David slowly pulled back from Snow, letting her gain her balance before quickly acquiring some clothes for them both from the mess around the kitchen floor. "So that was…"

"Different." Snow cut off anything David was about to say, nodding her head with a shaky smile as she slid her arms into his shirt and he pulled up his own pants. They'd need to shower, and redress properly, or head to bed, or something before Emma got home. And God, they'd just acted like horny teenagers in the _kitchen_, when Emma and Henry could've come home at any time and… "We need to clean up."

It was slightly embarrassing what came over her, the dire need that she couldn't contain, just how out of control it got. She understood a little better why Regina would be so unsure of her own emotions at times, why she hadn't said anything to Hook right then. Understood how scary it could all be really.

"Snow," David's hand on her shoulder pulls her away from the scene, turning her around before he cups her face with his hands. "It's okay." It's enough to calm her frayed nerves there, the sincerity in his voice, the firmness. It's always been okay when they've dealt with it together. "We're going to start looking into this bond a little better, until we've got something to go on with the attack on Hook, we'll focus on you and Regina and stopping this." Snow can feel herself nodding, even as she steps towards David and his arms curl around her.

It hadn't bothered her at all before, she'd almost liked it. Having some kind of connection to Regina that showed her, that proved to her that she wasn't as unfeeling as she tried to put across. Snow was starting to see the bits of the Regina she knew when she was a child shine through, the caring Regina that she'd idolised. She was scared that, if the bond faded, if it went away, that Regina would disappear too.

But they couldn't very well go on like this, the intensity was getting too hard to ignore, and really, they had to do something soon. It just meant she'd need to find that Regina without the help of emotional bonds.

#

"Hey," it's unusual that Snow isn't up before Emma in the mornings, usually already up and preparing breakfast when most of the others come crawling out of their beds, seeking the coffee pot or staring at glasses of orange juice until breakfast was put in front of them and then people started to wake up.

That morning, Snow White over slept, not excessively, but enough that she was second to the kitchen and David was already in the shower. The only person she was obviously up before was Henry. Emma was already scrambling some eggs, so Snow took the mug of coffee offered and sat at the kitchen bar.

"Everything okay? You were in bed early last night?" Emma just glanced over, obviously not pressing matters, but curious none the less. After they'd cleared the kitchen, removing any evidence of their tryst from view, Snow had indeed showered and then curled up in bed, trying to put the worry out of her mind for the night. She hadn't felt overly at ease, taking longer than she'd have thought considering her work out before bed, which was likely why she'd slept later than usual.

"Yes, it's…" She was about to say 'fine', that everything was fine, even though it wasn't. She didn't want to burden Emma with this, on top of everything else; she didn't want Emma to feel the strain of the bond. Snow had been sure it wasn't going to be a big problem, that she and Regina could handle things. But it seemed to just be building rather than fading, which wasn't right. She'd told Emma that walls kept people out, and she wanted so much for Emma to open up to them, it was only right that she be honest with her daughter too. "It's a little overwhelming, at times. I'm okay though."

"We're gonna fix it," Emma gave her a look, one that made a small smile curve up on Snow's face, because it was just so _David_ that it made her chest ache a little. "We'll figure it all out and things will go back to normal."

Normal, there really wasn't a 'normal' around here. Normal seemed to be fighting off some curse, or battling ogres and witches, or chasing giants and fighting magic haters. Normal didn't seem all that restful either, but it was something, surely.

David came in, freshly showered and shaved, pressing a kiss to Snow's forehead, just as Henry came stumbling in, climbing to his seat to wait for his eggs and orange juice. The usual morning ritual seemed to find its balance from there out; random chatter, eggs and drink and attention slipping. It was easy to get lost in, to forget about everything else, while listening to Emma and Henry tell them about the movie from the night before.

Snow doubted really that anything could prepare her for the surprise burst of pain in her abdomen, or the searing pain over her shoulder that jarred her from her seat and the burn of a sharp hit in her head. She didn't know how it happened, or what happened, until she came back to herself, hugging her stomach and hearing Emma and David calling her name. She can't understand it for a second or two, panic in every fibre of her being while tears stream her face and she instinctively curls towards David's arm, feeling Emma huddle closer towards her while Henry peers over their shoulders, a scared look on his face.

"I'm okay, I'm fine…I don't-" She didn't understand until right then. "_Regina._" It was an echo, the pain and surprise and fear, it was an echo from Regina and something was wrong, "Someone go, go find Regina!" David didn't even shift from her side, giving Emma a nod before their daughter climbed to her feet, gave Henry a quick hug before bolting out the door without so much as grabbing her jacket.

"Is my mom…is she…"

"She's alive, she's…she's just hurt, and scared, she'll be okay." Snow nodded slightly, because she could feel the anger under the fear and the pain and the shock, the panic flaring sharply and tasting bitter, like copper and metal and—Regina was bleeding. "C'mere Henry, it's okay," Henry folded into her arms with a small cry, burying his face into her chest and Snow could only stroke his back as she pressed her head to David's shoulder, "It's all gonna be okay."

She hoped.

#

Ringing. It's what she notices first. A high, constant ringing. It's like an alarm or something, constant and whining and…is that her car? The pain comes sharp and sudden, radiating from her midsection upwards, her collarbone suddenly aching and her head stinging brightly. There's blood in her mouth. How did she get—

There's smoke coming from the front of her car, the nose crushed into a wall, crack up the middle of the windscreen, the dashboard is curved in and she can't move her legs. Panic flares suddenly, her legs are pinned, the steering wheel having shifted down and pinned them and God; she can't move them at all.

"Regina!" The ringing isn't as sharp, it's not as high pitched, more dulled and muted, like she's listening from far away. Her vision is a little blurry, but she can still see blurry figures. It's Hook. Hook's voice. She didn't make it too far from the diner then. "Regina, cover your face." She tries to bring both arms up, but only her right arm will move. Of course, collarbone, probably broken. Curling her arm over her head, wincing slightly at the pull on her ribs and stomach, she shields her face as she hears the back window smash, the door popping open afterwards. "Hang on, love." Her seatbelt pops, the pressure over her stomach releasing and her shoulder relaxing back, the ache dulling.

"I can't…I can't move my legs, Hook, my legs, they're-" They were stuck, that was all, it had to just be that they were stuck. She was starting to panic though, because the shock was turning into fear and she didn't really know what to do with that.

"It's okay, I've got you, hang on." There was a click and she felt something shift and then her seat was backwards and the back reclined, she felt the relief more than the slight stab of pain from the movement. "Come on, love, out you come." His hand was careful under her arm, his other arm coming around her shoulders to carefully direct her out the back of the car, catching her easily as she started to lose her balance and directing her to the curb to sit down.

Archie was already there, pacing back and forth on his cell phone, Granny appearing from the diner with a blanket that was wrapped around Regina's shoulders regardless of any protests she might make. There was a press of something wet to her forehead, making her hiss in pain before it stopped, Regina frowning at Hook until she noticed the swab of fabric he had, wet from water that Ruby was holding and now slightly stained with blood.

It took her a moment to realise half the town was standing around, staring at the wreck of her car and hovering around her.

"I couldn't see." It came back to her suddenly, why she was so disorientated when she came to. "I started off and then…then I couldn't see." Everything had gone black, instantly, she was aware of it all, but she just couldn't see anything. "I was blind." The fear comes back tenfold, because that, there's no denying it, that was magic, used on her that she couldn't instantly fend off, that almost caused her to drive through the cobblers shop window.

She could feel her breathing already start to quicken, her heart beat going wild before Hook's arm extended around her shoulders again and she almost collapsed into his side, hand finding the collar of his shirt and _clinging_.

Someone had _done_ this. They'd attempted to make her _crash_. She could've gone through the window, could've had glass everywhere. What if she'd gone the opposite direction, there were children going to school and she—

"Easy there, love. It's okay, take a breath, just breathe." Hook's hand stroked up and down her back, keeping her in close against him while his mouth pressed close to her ear. She was sure no one could hear him, not over the wailing of the fire engine and the steady screech of her car. But they could see, they could see how she practically attached herself to him, see how he hugged her close, they had eyes and likely they would put two and two together and get four. Regina wanted to pull herself away, to brush it off and pretend it was just the shock, to try and salvage something.

But the mere thought of putting an inch between her and the pirate was as agonising as the sharp ache in her chest right then.

"Regina," Swan's voice cut through the group gathered, the sheriff clearly out of breath and flushed, "God, are you okay?" She tried not to be too startled by the genuine concern in her voice. "Mary Margaret said that someth—Oh wow." It took a moment to survey the whole scene, the car and the wall and the glass and the minor bloody injuries. But Emma did it all quickly and then tried to shoo most of the bystanders away. Hook didn't even give the indication of moving.

"Something blinded her." There's a tightness to Hook's voice that draws in Regina's attention, her gaze shifting from the ground in front of her to Hook. His jaw is set tight, and she's almost worried that she's hurting him, except he's not showing any signs of pain, and he'd said that it was minimal now anyway. But there's a furrow between his brows, and tense set to his features, his arm still tight around her.

"Like a light? Or a flash or…"

"She said she couldn't see, she was fine one moment and in the next, simply blind." She knew that her input might be important to the conversation, that she might've been useful for the beginnings of finding out what was going on, but right then there was nothing but this settling understanding in her. Through the panic and fear and pain and shock, just this resolute understanding.

He'd been worried about her. He still was worried about her.

He'd disregarded everything she'd said about keeping their relationship –whatever the hell it was at this point- as low key as possible. Considering he was living with her, having meals with her son and his birth mother, playing silly games with Henry in her yard before dinner, she doubted that they really could be at all secretive about their involvement. But he hadn't even tried.

Because he'd been worried. _Worried_. About _her_.

He _cared_.

Regina suddenly felt herself start to panic for an entirely different reason.

#


	9. Chapter 9

Sort of a filler chapter here; explanations and reveals coming soon! Thanks again for all the fabulous reviews.

#

How she got to the loft, Regina isn't entirely certain. She's fairly sure that she is yet to release Hook's hand, her own hand curved around his, wary of his fingers, but unwilling to let go. She's sure that they could've led her anywhere and she'd have gone, simply to maintain her hand hold with him. It's when they reach the stairs to Emma's loft that she realises where they're talking her; to the loft, to Henry, to Snow White. Strangely, she couldn't really find it in her to care. Because _Henry_. If anything could calm her right then, it would be her son.

"Emma, is it-" Snow barely gets her sentence out before Hook is tugging Regina into the loft, directing her in front of him and carefully drawing his hand away. She's shocked for a second, about to turn to grab it back when Henry slips around Snow and Regina finally comes back to her senses and releases Hook to wrap her arms around her son and finally starts to breathe again properly.

She's acting like a lovesick fool, clinging to him and trailing around. Of course the shock is still hard in her system, just as Snow directs Henry to lead her into the sitting room, getting her on the couch with another blanket thrown over her, her coat and shoes removed before Henry is snuggling into her side, arms careful around her waist and she melts in against his side, her own arm around his shoulders to just seep up the comfort. She can hear Hook's soft drawl, likely in the kitchen with the Charming's, discussing what they know, talking about her no doubt.

"Here," Snow sits on the coffee table in front of Regina, her hands filled with a mug of steaming liquid, urging Henry and Regina to sit up a little, leaning forward to let Regina take it in her good arm. "Hook says you won't go to the hospital?" She'd refused, at the side of the road, when Emma offered to get her bug and drive them, or the squad car from the station, even to call for an ambulance. "Do you want me to look at your shoulder?" She doesn't, she doesn't want to do this in front of Henry, where he might see how sore she is, where she might frighten him. She can't do that.

"I'm fine." But her voice is stiff, jaw clenching from the pain that she is in, and it takes her a moment to remember that Snow can tell when she's lying, because Snow will be the one person acutely aware of how not okay she is right then.

"Henry, sweetheart, why don't you go help Hook make some eggs for your mom, and I'll take her to get cleaned up a little," Henry looks wary, almost like he knows they're keeping something from him. "There's glass in your hair Regina, we best get that out in case you get hurt." He seems to find that reasonable, giving a small nod and heading to the kitchen to help Hook find everything and make eggs that Regina's not even sure she'll eat as Snow takes the mug from Regina to place on the table and lead her through to the small bathroom.

There are a few little pieces of glass in her hair, likely from when Hook cracked the back window to pop the door, possibly also from the initial crash. Snow brushes them out carefully, letting them fall to the floor before making sure there's no more clinging to her hair or deeper in. There's nothing really to say as Snow grabs a small gauze dressing from the medicine cabinet to place over the small bump and cut on the top of Regina's forehead, whispering an apology when she hisses at the slight pressure.

"Do you…why don't you take off your blouse and we'll see how bad it is?" Snow gave a slight nod towards Regina's shoulder, turning her attention to sweeping up the little shards of glass from the floor, and Regina opted against arguing as a steady throb ached in her shoulder. She took her time getting her suit jacket over her shoulder, trying not to jar her arm at all, then carefully unbuttoned her blouse, feeling a slight blush as she let the shift away from her arm as Snow started to assist getting the item off her, folding it over the rail by the shower stall.

Turning to the mirror, Regina winced slightly as she inspected the black and blue bruising already rising up over her shoulder where the seatbelt caught her. Raising her right hand to drag it carefully over her collarbone. There was a bump, in the middle, where the bone went down too sharply and that just confirmed, yes, she'd broken it.

"You should go and see Whale, he'll be able to—" Regina sighed, exerting enough of her power to press it through her body, building into her shoulder and _pushing_ the bone to mend instantly. It still ached, the bruising not altering at all, but the stiffness and the throb dissipated slightly.

"I have no desire to let him x-ray things and make a nuisance of the situation." She didn't want to worry Henry or Hook either. "It's just a bruise now." Although she knew, later, she'd be exhausted and useless after the power she just used to mend the break.

"Does it always tingle like that?" Regina raised an eyebrow at Snow, who had a tube of something in her hand, cap twisted off as she stepped around to face Regina. "This is arnica cream; it'll help with the bruising." Regina didn't comment as Snow carefully started to smooth the white cream over her left shoulder, it was cool and if it helped then fine. Snow was careful with her pressure, just her finger tips smoothing over the skin before she gave Regina an expectant look. "So, the magic, does it always tingle?"

"Mostly," Regina had almost managed to forget that Snow would've sensed that too. "It depends on the spell, or the purpose. A break will tingle, a burn with feel cool, healing wounds varies from person to person." Not that Regina had done a terrible lot of healing; she'd mostly used her magic to inflict pain. "Certain spells can be like a punch to the gut, an intense overwhelming heat or a slow building ache of cool."

"Yeah, about that," Snow was focused entirely on Regina's shoulder, her fingers having warmed the cream now that it was barely noticeable. She didn't look up, although Regina took to studying her, and there was a hint of blush on her cheeks. "I'm really sorry about last night," ah, that explained the blush, "I don't really know what came over me, I mean, I did try to mention, but then it just built and got out of hand, and I'm sorry if it was…well, difficult for you."

At first, she'd been annoyed. She'd just showered and was ambling around and then the little flutter had started, the coiling anxiousness being put aside. She'd felt irritated and put out, and then felt stupid for being at all annoyed that Snow and her husband were emulating their lovey-dovey selves really. What did she expect? What she hadn't expected was for Hook to just give her a look, because he was reading those moods so very well.

There was no way his side and ribs had healed enough for them to even think of being at all strenuous in the bedroom, and she was very close to shutting him down completely and simply putting up with it when he'd just chuckled at her and told her to shush.

"Yes, well, as um, as Hook very enthusiastically pointed out at the time, there's nothing wrong with his mouth." And he'd proven it rather firmly too. Regina felt herself smile at that memory, even as a mild blossom of heat started.

"Oh, wow, okay well," Snow cleared her throat, smoothing the last of the cream over her shoulder. "That might explain they um, well, it was very _intense_." And that stops Regina a little bit, because it _had_ been intense. She distinctly remembered the cloying, suffocating feeling from after her third orgasm, and she had thought that maybe it was just an echo of _too much_ from Snow, but considering it, things were different that time.

Regina's been noticing it a little more often; things are getting more obvious with their bond, feelings that they'd be able to ignore becoming much more cloying and unavoidable. Their shared headaches could border on migraines at time.

"It's so weird, all I can think about right now is…is when Lucinda dropped that crystal bowl in the spring, when I was twelve, remember?" Snow was leaning back against the sink, smiling softly and Regina shook her head lightly.

"Why would you smile about the time you almost shredded your feet on broken crystal?" Regina did remember it. Snow and her friend Alice had been playing in the castle, Lucinda was a fairly young but well-mannered castle maid, she was good with Snow and mostly quiet. But one spring she'd taken a turn during the day and dropped a bowl in the main hall, shattering it over the floor. Snow had run through it, slicing her feet before she really noticed the damage.

"I remember being in agony, and expecting to be told off for running around in my bare feet, but you just walked right through the glass to pick me up and…" There was the warm tingle of nostalgia, mirrored in both of them and Regina didn't bother trying to figure out who it was from.

She hid her small smile by turning to retrieve her blouse, because it wasn't just the injury and repair of Snow's torn little feet that came with that memory. "That was the first time you called me 'mom'." Regina hadn't really meant to say it, whispering it carefully as she remembered vividly how elated and scared and angry she'd been all at the same time. She'd _tried_ so hard to forgive Snow White, tried every day to get over the betrayal and the hurt, even as she went through Rumplestiltskin's tutelage in magic, even as she slowly hated her husband and her life, as everything she'd hoped to have was slowly but surely turned to ash in front of her.

"I miss that." Snow's voice is just as quiet as Regina's was, and the mayor makes a point of keeping her back to her, because it's one thing for Snow to _feel_ the turmoil inside Regina, it's another thing for her to see it written all over her face. "It's just, those days at the beginning, you were so _nice_, and I wanted so much to call you mom for the rest of my life." There's a hint of accusation in the tone, but Regina still won't turn around. "But I never saw it, did I? I never noticed how…tormented you were inside."

"No one did." Not even those who claimed to be her close friends, no one realised just how dark her heart was growing day after day, no one saw how trapped she felt, how she never wanted any of it. "No one was supposed to, because I wasn't supposed to lose to it." But try as she might, it just built, and the feelings coiled and turned darker by the day and she eventually succumbed and never could go back. "There was nothing you could've done, if that's what this is all about." Regina was still sure that Snow White just had to let it go, had to stop holding the guilt or the shame or whatever it was that kept them bonded. "This was my path, try as I might, there was no avoiding it, and here we are."

Regina had long since gotten over the bitterness of it all, simply existing with that constant emptiness that should've filled when she'd won, when she'd stopped all the happy endings. Except that never happened, and she'd just carried on, still empty, still lost. Until Henry. And that had just been the start of the end really and yet, she still couldn't regret having him in her life.

"Even with that being the case, and I know that we can't go back to how it was, how we were, I'm not a child anymore and you—well, you've hurt too much." Regina finally turned around, blouse buttoned up, mask carefully in place, even as Snow gazed at the tiled floor. "But maybe…maybe we can have something like it? I miss the Regina that used to tell me about the other realms, who taught me about love and how to battle fear, I miss having a _friend_."

"You have plenty of friends; you have the entire town full of friends." And that time there was a hint of bitterness in her voice, because she cast a curse and Snow still managed to have _everyone_ love her. Naturally.

"Don't _you_ miss having a friend?" Regina knew that it wasn't meant to come out as blunt as it did. Snow had always been much better with tact than Charming ever was, but then, their time together, it wasn't unnatural that some of it would've rubbed off. "I'm sorry, I just—it's just with _this_, I feel like she's still there. She's still right there and she just needs a chance. The Regina I idolised is still there, somewhere."

"Except she's not, she's gone. Because I know better now. I know that evil can't beat good, because they just keep trying, and villains can't stop being villains, because there's no such thing as redemption for the things I've done. Villains don't get happy endings, villains don't get true love, villains don't get to start again."

"That's not true. You have Henry, he's practically bursting with love, you have a chance, I'm _asking _ you to take that chance, we can _try_. You've got Henry and you'd have _me_, and there's Hook. There's Killian, isn't there. He's still here, he's right there and you _feel_ something."

_This_ wasn't exactly a conversation she was all too thrilled to be having, not really. She didn't want to address anything about Hook right then, not even the fact that she got damn butterflies in her gut at the mere thought of him still being waiting out there, in a house he likely knew he wasn't entirely welcome in, by people that were still utterly suspicious of him, after he practically manhandled her from a car wreck and let her cling to him in the street. She didn't want to think about how he nuzzled into her neck in the mornings, still wrapped in the warmth of the blankets, whining at her to just give him five more minutes before she took all the warmth with her into the bathroom to get ready. Didn't want to think about the strange little flutters she got when she came home and he'd done something utterly domestic, like _cleaned up_ in her house and then sat reading one of her long forgotten books until she came home. She absolutely didn't want to think about how he could turn her heart inside out with a smile, or a smirk, or a wink, or just the sound of his infuriatingly sexy drawl.

"The difference is that now I know that lust isn't the same thing." Except she was still just lying to herself, because this was more than just a crush, more than just abject want, more than just dealing with the unfortunate outcome of the bond she shared with Snow. "Now, I believe Henry is making me eggs, thank you for the medical attention, but I'm rather hungry." Another lie, but Snow didn't call her on it, letting her leave the bathroom and head back towards Henry.

Henry who was with Hook, laughing as the pirate flicked flour at him and dusted his hair with white powder, Hook who had egg on his cheek and a grin on his face and looked entirely at ease in the Charming's kitchen, messing around with her son.

Her stomach flipped again, and Snow just appeared at her shoulder with a telling look before going to David's side without another word. Apparently Regina could lie all she wanted to herself, but she most definitely wasn't fooling Snow White.

#

For the first time in her life, she's decidedly glad that she'd gone crazy when she was decorating her bathroom. The opulent bathtub sufficient to fit both her and Hook comfortably, enough so that her shoulder doesn't ache where she's pressed to his chest and he shows no sign of strain on his ribs. She'd avoided an abundance of bubbles, just enough for a soapy texture and soft lavender scent to the room that he didn't even complain about at all.

They'd spent the entire day at the loft, Emma demanding that she remain where they could keep an eye on at first, her head injury worrying the sheriff -which had taken Regina a fair amount of time to come around to- while Snow fussed and Henry hung by her side the entire time. She couldn't bring herself to complain about the attention, her conversation with Snow leaving her feeling nostalgic and hopeful and pained and empty all at the same time, even as the surprise of it all wore off, she didn't slip towards the anger she expected she might. The conversation having lost its biting bitterness almost instantly after Henry spotted her.

But as much as their concern had touched her, she wasn't entirely comfortable under the scrutiny. She understood that their concern was genuine, which went ways to soothing her, but she had never been able to fully relax under the watch of Charming or Swan, some paranoia in the back of her mind telling her it was a trick. As much as she refused to acknowledge it, her mood was helped a great deal by the fact that Hook barely let her out of his line of sight, and if he wasn't by her side, Henry was, or he was within view while she sat with Snow. She wasn't ready to assess what it all meant, what her feelings _truly_ were, regardless of how Snow seemed to think she knew. Regina wasn't there yet.

But that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the bath, reclining against him, letting all her muscles just relax, the heat in the room keeping them both more than comfortable while Hook carefully dragged a cloth over the mottling path of bruises on her shoulder and chest. She was nestled rather comfortably along his left side, head on his shoulder, back pressing into the left of his chest, avoiding anything tender or healing, his arm was extended around her shoulders and dropped over the side of the tub and Regina noticed, as Hook pressed a kiss to the back of her ear, his left arm almost never moved from where it hung.

She knew he wasn't just as self-conscious about not wearing his brace, or covering his arm, although there was still some semblance of hesitancy whenever he went without, and Regina could understand just what was going on with that. He'd been unable to put it on directly after the explosion, and when he'd gone back to wearing it to work on his ship, she'd had to do up the buckles by his shoulder and under his arm, just because his fingers weren't as mobile.

Barely really thinking about it, Regina raised her right hand to stroke along his bicep where it curved over the tub, noticing the way he tensed up but didn't shift away. She only paused briefly, drawing her hand steadily down the line of his arm, thumb brushing over a line of scarring on the inside of his forearm as she worked past his elbow down towards his wrist. The tension was much more noticeable, his shoulder rigid behind her and his hand having stopped its slow stroking of her side.

"Regina," his voice is tight, somewhat warning and somewhat vulnerable, but she doesn't know if it's because he doesn't want her touching his arm because it hurts, or because he's in some way ashamed.

"Shh," It doesn't stop her. Very few things ever really do. He braces against her gentle tug at first before a second pull gets him to move, drawing his arm around her tighter, bringing it into the tub to curve around her better. She can see the scar she rubbed over better like this, a long ling on the inside of his forearm that looks like a chaffing mark, which makes plenty sense since it's likely where his brace sat over. The scarring around his wrist, where his arm should've joined to hand, is red and angry and clearly poorly tended. "Does it hurt?"

Regina has no idea why she's whispering, possibly because the atmosphere feels so tense around them, his body a line of tightly wound muscles, like he's fighting with himself not to flee. Carefully, Regina draws a finger around the edge of the scar, in case his answer is yes, dripping a few drops of water on his skin before tracing it out.

"Fleetingly and infrequently." He keeps his voice as low as hers, something wary still in his tone, even as his hand shifts to lie over her belly. "Phantom pains from time to time, like it's happening all over again, an occasional steady ache in the cold weather." He makes it simply sound like a stubbed toe, although Regina can imagine it's so much more than that.

She knows the basics of the story, heard it before, in the Enchanted Forest. Heard of the pirate Captain called Hook, out for Rumplestiltskin's blood, holding a three hundred year vendetta. She'd been intrigued at first, she'd laughed bitterly when she'd heard why he was after Rumplestiltskin, hitting a little close to home in that regard. She'd never envisioned a man this complex, this intricate, she'd never expected to _like_ him, let alone develop this silly crush.

"What was she like?" She had to be something special, this Milah. More than a simple spinner's wife like she'd started out as, undoubtedly more to Hook than she ever was to Gold. She almost wants to know what could be so special about a person that he'd thrive of revenge for over three centuries.

"She was…" The tightness is different, not the tension of a man unsure of his own actions, but maybe more painful. Regina almost regrets asking him. "She was vibrant. Not at first, that had taken some easing out, but afterwards she was just so _lively_." She can almost hear the wistfulness in his voice. His handless arm curls closer around her, letting Regina stroke along the outside of his forearm, his hand petting at her belly soothingly while they started to relax again. "She just seemed to come alive on the ocean, craving the adventure, the uncertainty. She was vivacious, strong; there was a quiet sort of courage to her."

His voice catches slightly, making Regina wonder if he's ever actually sat and spoke about her since she died; she knows it took a lot of picking at her for Archie to get her to talk about Daniel. And even then, it hadn't felt good until she could breathe around the pain. She'd been carrying that a far shorter time than Hook had been holding on to Milah.

The cricket was all about talking through the pain, apparently he advocated the sharing aspect of the past to find something to move forward to. Regina had to admit that she had been unconvinced, but maybe the fact that she's already drained herself of her emotions regarding her mother and Daniel and Snow's hand in it all, maybe exhausting herself with talking through all of those feelings with Archie has made it more viable for her to let it go when it comes to Snow right then.

The fact that Hook has started to release the tension that coiled through his body at the touch of his arm hints that _maybe_ he'd be okay with talking about things, in the right setting, in the right way.

"The water's getting cold, darling." But that doesn't seem to be right now. He leaves her to rub some more of Snow's cream into her shoulder, departing in his sleepwear and doing the quick round of the house that he seemed to always do before the retired to bed. Inspecting the bruising, Regina sighed slightly, turning away from the mirror and exiting the bathroom, flicking the light as she went. She could handle some bruises; she got off much lighter than Hook had after all.

Speaking of Hook…

"Hook? Everything all right?" She knew he walked the house to make sure there was nothing untoward; she knew he did the same thing to his ship. It was a habit that she didn't question nor press him to break. It made him comfortable, and considering he was practically living on land right then, she didn't mind anything making him comfortable.

"Not to alarm you, love, but have you seen your yard?" His voice is coming from the front of the house, downstairs. So, grabbing the satin gown to go with her nightie, Regina padded down the stairs with a frown, wondering just _what_ could've happened to her yard that might make him call her down.

The back yard looks fine to her, everything as it should be, before she crosses to the sitting room, where Hook is standing by the window, waiting for her, and Regina feels the air stick in her throat.

Everything is _dead_. Not just dead, but long dead. The grass is blackened and withered, her trees are decrepit and wilting, the path is cracked, weeds growing aimlessly through the panels. It's all very precise, only her yard is affected and only the front. Which, naturally, means magic.

"Have you been paying your gardener?" Regina can only pinch the bridge of her nose, because _really_? Between blowing up Hook, crashing her car, now there's the garden? "It's beginning to dawn on me, that you may've royally infuriated someone." And it's starting to look like that to her as well.

"Let's just," there's not really anything they can do right then, beyond calling Swan or Gold, and one is as unpleasant a thought as the other right then. "Let's just go to bed, hmm?" Calling anyone is pointless, and Regina doesn't have the energy to deal with it right then. She'd much rather put it to the back of her mind, ensconce herself in blankets and Hook and just sleep for a few years. If that wasn't too much to ask.

But considering nothing has been going her way, she's not holding her breath.


	10. Chapter 10

Notes at the end; again, thanks for all the reviews!

#

She knows, come the morning and her front yard is still barren, she can't realistically put it off. Hook sits at the kitchen counter, nursing a mug of coffee, his brace and hook attached because after she'd called Swan, knowing that Charming would accompany her, she'd had to call _Gold_. The thought alone of Gold and Hook being in the same room is enough to make Regina apprehensive, combined with the fact that she is _involved_ with Hook so obviously now? There's no telling just what might come from it.

It doesn't take long for each of her guests to arrive, only Gold looking moderately surprised at Hook's presence, while the apparent call for them is evident as they entire, the fact that Gold looks ready to question Hook's presence is not something Regina wants to allow.

"You can likely see _why_ I called." She's sure that this is all the constructs of some magical person, and while normally she wouldn't put it past Gold to pull something, this isn't his style. If he'd wanted to kill Hook, he would've just done it, if he'd been planning on goading something out of Regina, he'd have been more obvious in his ploys. There are too many unanswered questions.

Whatever is going on, it's likely to escalate, and there's only so far Regina can let it go. There's already been an attempt on Hook's life, her own safety was compromised, the next target is likely Henry, and Regina would turn the town inside out before she allows her son to be threatened.

"Whatever this is, it's powerful." Gold lingers by the window, and while Hook isn't actively watching every step the man takes, Regina is aware of every line of tension in her lovers form. He's still hunched over the counter, still holding a nearly empty and definitely cold mug of coffee, but his jaw is clenched tight, his shoulders a rigid line of coiled tension and eyes almost constantly down at his drink. She wants terribly to place a hand on his shoulder, to offer some sort of physical support, to commend him his control. But she can't, not in front of Rumplestiltskin. Hook wouldn't thank her for giving the man more to use against him. "The concentration of magic would have to be beyond anything a novice could manage, whoever this is? They're skilled."

"Okay, so, who do we know with this kind of power?"

The list, shockingly, is exceptionally small. Barring herself, the Blue Fairy, Gold and Maleficent, there really aren't many skilled magic users in Storybrooke. "None of the fairies under Mother Superior could do this?" It's almost laughable to think that any of them _would_ never mind could. Fairies coveted their magic, and the power of love. To drain something so thoroughly of life would be utterly against their belief. "So, unless you did this, Gold or Maleficent?"

"She's still under the library; she can't shift from her dragon form." And Regina still feels somewhat bad about that, but it was necessary. "It's unlikely that she's able to cast."

"Okay, so that leaves us with no one? There has to be someone, I mean, your entire front is a barren wasteland of death!" Emma is getting dramatic, Charming is clearly getting frustrated, and it seems like Hook just checked into the conversation.

"What?" There's a frown on his face, not one that she'd associated with pain or discomfort, not even the distaste at being so close to Rumplestiltskin without attempting to embed something in the man's head. "A wasteland of—Regina how far cast was the curse?"

"Parts of the Enchanted Forest, as you know, Cora shielded some of it, but a majority of the Enchanted Forest was torn from the land." She hadn't gotten the full details on things; Gold hadn't been specific on how vast the curse was. Turning to him for clarification only got a shrug and casual roll of the eyes. "Why?"

"There's a place, dark and festering, worse than any land I've ever heard of. It's for forgotten and tormented souls. It exists only in the depth of despair and only for those with a chasm of darkness. It's off the edge of the worlds, a hollow place that doesn't really exist, but is entirely real." He's got everyone's attention, something that she's noticed he's decidedly good at. Henry isn't the only one that gets wrapped up in his tales; she's seen Charming sit on the edge of his seat listening from time to time as Hook regales his adventures for Henry. "The rather strange fellow that rules it calls it Wasteland."

"I've never heard of it." Rumplestiltskin scoffs, turning his attention back to the window, although there's a tell that even he is interested, despite the fact that it's _Hook_ talking.

"A few months after… Well, a few months in Neverland, there was a calling, drunk off my arse, I took the Jolly along the coast, and fell right off the edge of a waterfall that was never there before. Wasteland doesn't have a sun, or even stars, there's no moon, no light, just a bleakness over the entire land. Small pockets of islands that make up the place. It's broken and shattered and only those lost beyond all hope end up there." She can only imagine why he'd wound up there, after Milah, after his hand, after Gold tore it all away from him in under five minutes. "Oswald might rule the place, but Mizrabel is where the power lies."

"Who is-" Emma starts to interrupt, but halts herself already, she and Charming sitting closer to the edge of their stools as Regina shifts to stand by Hook.

"She's a sorceress of sorts, shape-shifter by talent, but a witch by trade. She's about as hollow as they come, twice as deadly and entirely destructive. During my time in Wasteland she obliterated two of the seven islands connecting to the main of the place." She's starting to see why the frown. Regina's never heard of this sorceress, but Hook has been to her land. She already knows he has a track record of leaving some hurts behind him; betraying her, betraying Cora, his stint in Neverland leaving the pixies furious with him.

"What did you do?" She doesn't mean to sound accusing, not really. But she can't exactly help the mild exasperation building there.

"Stole a gem from her castle to deplete her power," he doesn't even deny it, one shoulder shrugging slightly. "Oswald, who is a giant rabbit, told a tale of Wasteland as a final haven for lost souls just seeking rest. Until the five gems of the Dark Castle were stolen by a witch looking to reclaim her power and return to her land. Over time, the gems were retrieved, until there was just one left in Mizrabel's possession. I got the gem back for Oswald, he fixed up the ship and…" Hook stops for a moment, fiddling slightly with his hook before shaking his head. "I imagine she's not best pleased."

It could make sense, although Regina cannot fathom _how_ the sorceress could make it to their world now. Emma voices that question herself.

"It's not hard, escaping Wasteland; it's not really Neverland after all. The despair and hollowness just has to ebb enough and the exit reveals itself. It's a realm that doesn't truly exist in any one place, but in all places." It sounds like limbo, like some sort of in between state that can be achieved midway to giving up on everything.

"_If_ this sorceress is behind things, she'll be easy to spot." Gold shifts away from the window, circling around to the counter, wisely remaining away from Hook until he's behind Emma. "Shape-shifters leave a very distinctive tell in their magic, threads of it will be everywhere, given the right tool, it'll be traceable." Placing both hands over his cane, Gold lets a sly smirk sit on his face. "For a price, of course."

"For god sake Gold, what kind of deal do you want now?" The annoyance is clear in Swan's tone, her tolerance with Gold's games likely almost at the end of its thread. Regina doesn't blame her; Gold always picks his moments after all.

"Oh, nothing from you, dearie." The smirk doesn't move, but Gold's gaze shifts significantly, settling directly on Hook. "It's simple, the good Captain agrees to relinquish his vendetta, and I shall locate your sorceress for you." It's not even an agreement to help stop her, or get rid of her, just _find_ her. And that's even if she is the one they're looking for.

It's decidedly flimsy, but then Gold's deals are always much more beneficial to him than to anyone else, even when they look like they aren't. Regina can't keep a lid on the scoff, or the roll of her eyes, because does Gold honestly think that—

"Fine."

"What?" She's sure she heard him, but she can't believe it. Emma and Charming are staring all the same and she doesn't even care about the triumphant grin or _stupid_ giggle that Gold lets loose. But there's no tension left in Hook's shoulders, just this sag of defeat and a tired look in his eyes.

"Whatever the bloody imp wants."

She's not sure she understands entirely, because _how_ can he possibly believe that Gold is doing this for anything other than to prove something? Something that doesn't need proving considering Gold's already taken _everything_ that Hook held dear, so long ago.

There's no contract signing, Regina knows that this is something Gold can hold over Hook without a contract, likely more easily because there's no contract. Gold springs off to start conjuring the tracking spell while Emma and Charming slink off not long after, leaving her with a sullen pirate and nothing but confusion.

"How could… Why would…" She's not even sure what to ask him right then. "Why?" It seems like the easiest question, even though it specifies nothing. Hook just sighs at her, rubbing his hand over his suddenly weary looking face.

"Why what?" He's never really been this terse with her, never short or brash, not even when her emotions were highly unstable and all over the place, not even when he was in pain constantly from the injuries. Now, he just seems drained of any attempt of staying polite.

"I promised to help, I would've helped. Why would you just—" She knows better than to accuse him of giving in, of quitting or giving up or anything similar. It wasn't who he was, and the three hundred years he spent _trying_ proves that point. "We don't even know it's her."

It likely is though, of all the people possible, she sounds like the only viable suspect at this point. They can't exhaust themselves looking for suspects in a land where _they_ are the usual suspects.

"Wasteland used to be a place where illusion reigned. Oswald called it the island of the discontent. It wasn't meant to be so bleak, it was meant to be peace." She's not sure she sees where it's going, not entirely sure she understands the point. "After the gem was recovered, after he had all five to replace in the castle, the magic of the gems returned to the land, casting the illusion over all the inhabitants again. It's a place where the lost can be found, if only in their minds."

"It made you believe that…"

"It gave the illusion of whatever your heart desired." She could read between the lines on that, understand what he hadn't been saying before. This time, Regina didn't fight the urge to place a hand on his shoulder, feeling the muscle give under her touch only impelled her to shift closer, both her arms around his shoulders and her chin resting by his neck. "I couldn't stay; I knew that it wasn't real, so I couldn't… The drive for revenge was what got me out of there."

Revenge that he'd just agreed to give up. Regina was stuck trying to figure that out, trying to work out where he felt that need came from. Ultimately, the 'why' was what she was asking. Why give it up? Why agree to Rumplestiltskin's demand? If the tracking could be so easily done, surely she could've worked it out herself? Although the time spent figuring it out would likely be time wasted, it wasn't impossible. She'd spent many a year under Rumplestiltskin's tutelage; she knew she'd be able to work out what he planned to do to track the sorceress given some time.

"If revenge is what drove Mizrabel to leave Wasteland, then it's directed towards me." It was the same tone he'd answered Gold in; void and empty and lacking anything like his usual personality. "I won't put your son in danger, Regina."

Her arms instinctively tighten around him, because of course he'd come to that conclusion. The escalation in attacks would eventually lead to Henry, if not on purpose then as a by-product, they'd affect him in some way, something more than simply witnessing attacks on his family. And Regina would give anything to keep Henry from harm's way, keep him from feeling the effects of their past choices. It warmed something in her that Hook would do the same, had done the same, to keep Henry from danger.

"And I won't let anything happen to you. Not now, not ever." It's painfully close to admitting _something_, Regina can almost feel the desire to vocalise it right there. But it's not the time, things are too uncertain and too raw, she can't open like that right now.

But there's hope. Little clues left for her, beyond Snow's optimism in her observations, beyond Henry's approval and Hook's friendship with her son, the worry and the concern that he's shown, the almost casual affection that built up along the way, the sacrifice he's made. There's hope scattered all along the path of their current relationship that _maybe_ things can work out well, that she doesn't need to worry about opening the lid on that part of her heart.

She's almost convinced it would be more than worth it to take the chance on him.

#

Emma calls later to inform them that Gold has found a method to track Mizrabel's magic, but it won't be ready until the morning. With an agreement to meet in the morning at Gold's shop, they are left with most of the afternoon to waste. Upon assurance from Hook that he will be entirely fine if left to his own devices, Regina opts to check in at the office to make sure no one has been crying for budget releases or permits or whatever else these people feel is important at any given time.

But Storybrooke is slow, it's dull and boring and as usual, the most that Regina needs to do is file a few reports and schedule a meeting. It means she wasted the trip and the cab fare because her car is naturally a disaster, but it allows her time to think. Time she's not really sure she wants if she's honest.

She can still hear Snow's words, urging her to confide in Hook about her feelings, to tell him that it's changed, it's not just a simple arrangement now, it's not just another deal. She understands better that she might not face the rejection that she's so worried she would, because it's entirely likely that she's not alone in feeling such things.

Since Daniel, it's been difficult to open up. Since Daniel it's been near impossible to let another man into her life. Beyond the coldness of Leopold, the lovers she took were simply tools, useful for an hour and then meaningless. Graham was the only one she kept around for long term and she _couldn't_ develop deeper feelings for him, because he never could return them, not without his heart. Hook is, naturally, entirely different.

She hadn't been expecting to need to stop herself; she hadn't been expecting that she'd like him beyond his use. She shouldn't have been so complacent; he was too charming, too charismatic, far too attractive, and he knew it. And maybe it was because he knew what it was to lose his first love, or maybe it was just because he'd once been a navy gentleman, or maybe it was because he understood the depth of darkness a person could fall to. It didn't necessarily make them _evil_, although she coined the phrase 'evil queen' after all, but she stood by her own belief that evil wasn't born, simply chipped away at over the years, twisted and turned and _made_ into a being so consumed that evil slept inside them.

And even then, he had to be the worst villain she'd ever heard of. If anything he was little more than a danger to himself at best, he routinely appeared to come out of skirmishes with one fewer ally and two more enemies and frankly, the fact that he was still alive and only missing a hand was astounding at times. His ability to survive even the fabled darkness of Neverland spoke only to his unwillingness to allow himself to die and his survival abilities, and considering what she had heard of the mystical Peter Pan, he couldn't even claim to be the true villain in his own story.

So wrapped up in her thoughts, Regina didn't notice the small knock on her door until Snow White was all the way into the room and standing in front of her desk, holding a flask and plastic box and a small smile on her face.

"Hook said you'd come in to catch up on some work." Regina doesn't startle, but she's slightly surprised, "I came across him in Granny's, he was talking with the dwarves, Henry's with him, they're going up to the station to see David and Emma and then coming back to the loft, I thought maybe…" Snow holds the container and flask up, as if it's an explanation, and Regina belatedly realises that she hasn't actually eaten since breakfast.

"Oh, right, yes." Clearing a little space for Snow to sit and to deposit whatever it is she's brought, Regina tries to reclaim her focus and stop drifting off into thought. "Sorry, I was just…"

"It's okay, David filled me in on things." Of course he did, although it made much more sense, "And we're trying to work out things on this bond too, but we figured that leaving Gold to focus on tracking down this witch was better for now." Regina just nodded, watching as Snow uncapped the flask to reveal two small plastic cups, unscrewing the lid to pour out two cups of coffee. The plastic dish opened up to show another two dishes inside, with napkins and plastic forks on top and a few small containers of creamer for the coffees.

"Planning a picnic?" It was becoming obvious that this was not a spur of the moment visit from Snow, she'd put some level of planning into the matter, even as she set out a small container of apple pie for both of them. Snow had the decency to blush slightly.

"Well, you've been distracted, right? And I guess I figured, after David mentioned that Hook had something to do with whoever this—"

"Gold agreed to help because Hook gave up the vendetta." She can't believe she's just blurted it out, like she has no control over her mouth at all. "Just like that, didn't even fight Gold on it. Just agreed to stop trying to kill him, to stop trying to get vengeance for Milah and…What does that mean? How can he just… I don't get it." It wasn't exactly true, she had an idea, she just wasn't sure about accepting that idea just yet. And why she thought Snow White might be the person to talk to it about, she had no clue.

"I think," playing with the pie, Snow avoided looking at Regina, although they could both tell from the emotions running around in Regina that she knew exactly what was going to come out of Snow's mouth, "that Hook has realised there's something worth letting it go for. He's a smart man, there's no denying that, even if his choices don't always demonstrate that. But I think there's a lot more that goes on inside that pirates head than we really know." Which was true, really. Not even Regina claimed to know what was going on with Hook most of the time. "He spent three hundred years holding on to the ghost of the woman he loved, he vowed vengeance on Rumplestiltskin, he almost died for that time and time again, and he gave it up. I suppose, the question you have to ask is, what could be important enough to him to let his life goal go unaccomplished?"

Her son. Her son's safety was enough. She's almost sure that if the target was him and him alone he wouldn't have even entertained the deal, but with her and Henry in the crossfire it made all the difference. It was far too much to over analyse, and Regina was quick approaching just having to accept things for the confusion that they held.

"I don't know what to do." She'd never been in a situation like this; she'd never been knotted up like this over a man before. Daniel was easy, he was sweet and tender and wonderful. He was careful and shy and open with her and she knew what he felt because he said it. But Hook, she almost doesn't want to know, because she's sure it will overwhelm her. He's deep and complex and charming and multifaceted and she's unsure just how quickly and deeply she could drown in that. It almost scares her how much she wants to.

"Take a leap of faith. You might be pleasantly surprised. And isn't it better knowing than torturing yourself?" Snow gives her a small smile; she can feel the encouragement building out of her, the optimism, the hope and compassion. The _love_. Regina needs to bite down several pieces of pie just to keep herself composed. "You might not think I believe this, but _everyone_ deserves to be happy. Even Evil Queens and villainous pirates."

Did they? Was there really such a thing as a happy ending for villains?

#

Mizrabel, Wasteland and Oswald the rabbit are all borrowed lovingly from Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. Although details are altered greatly.


	11. Chapter 11

Please don't read this chapter at work. It's not safe.

#

By the time Regina made it home, Hook was already there. The strange thing was that she could smell food in the kitchen. She knew that Hook _could_ cook; he'd managed to keep himself fed longer than she had been alive, but her kitchen was still a bit of a mystery to him, considering he thought the oven was possessed.

"Hook?" His coat was hung over the hooks in the closet at the bottom of the stairs, where Regina hung her own, kicking her shoes aside to the bottom before removing her earrings on the way to the kitchen, dropping them to the table by the living room door. "What are you-"

There are two settings on the counter for dinner, a bottle of the absolutely decadent wine from the Enchanted Forest that she loves sitting by the sink and he's removing a dish of some sort from the oven. Her nose tells her its lasagne, which is only even more confusing because how in the hell did he make lasagne?

"Compliments of Granny, darling." That answers one question. It's a little surreal, taking a stool at the counter, the medium dish of lasagne on a wooden board and _Captain Hook_ serving her dinner. "Weren't sure if you'd eaten, Snow said she'd stop by your office but," Regina just nods slowly, pouring herself a glass of wine and then one for him since the glass is there and presumably not for rum. "Granny seemed to think you should have more than pie anyway." Regina didn't know if she should be annoyed that Granny Lucas apparently knew her business now, or just grateful for the dinner.

Apparently, Hook spent the remainder of his day with Henry and the dwarves, venturing through a part of the woods with the miners on a quest for something, Hook wasn't sure what, he was merely tagging along as Henry's minder for the afternoon. Regina was sure it was also partly in regards to the new information about the potential sorceress that may hurt Henry. So Hook and Henry had a merry little quest in the forests, returned to greet Swan and Charming at the station before Hook wound up back at Granny's, managed to acquire a dish of lasagne and a bottle of his wine before returning to Regina's home.

"I spent the day in an office with paperwork when I could've been traipsing through the forest? Such a pity." Hook just chuckled at her, likely knowing that she really wouldn't have minded if it were an afternoon with them.

She's largely used to the ease of conversation, something they've always managed to slip into, and she finds herself not even thinking on the revelations of the day while they ate and subsequently clear up afterwards. There's an undeniable ease to the motions; the leftovers being wrapped and placed back in the over for a snack later if they want, Hook so very domestically stacking the dishwasher, rinsing what needed rinsing and then topping up their glasses with wine. It's practically routine by then, of course, they've almost lived together for a month, and it's natural to just slip into the sitting room, curl up on the sofa with her back pressed to his chest and his arm around her, while watching a ridiculous television program before eventually retiring upstairs.

Regina didn't bother trying to figure it out in the shower, putting everything aside to just unwind and relax. There was no point thinking around in circles when all it would do was keep her up all night. They had a witch to find in the morning, and she wasn't about to let herself get distracted by foolish notions of love and happiness.

She's slightly surprised to find the bedroom empty when she leaves the shower, towel wrapped around her tightly as she rubs at her damp hair with another. She can only really assume that Hook is doing his nightly patrol of her house and will join her soon. Getting ready for bed is a lot less distracting without him there anyway, although she still only gets as far as towel drying her hair and slipping her nightie on before there's a presence along her back and the dip of a mouth against her shoulder.

"Lovely colour this is." And it is a nice colour, she rather likes the maroon of her satin nightie, but she's not sure _why_ that's important right then. She doesn't even ask, as Hook's hand draws up her thigh and the scruff of his stubble scratches enticingly along her neck as kisses trail from her shoulder to her throat. Sighing, Regina lets herself lean back, startling a small gasp from her as her back presses to his bare chest. He's always amazingly warm, something he says is due to the long time in a tropical nightmare island, Regina finds it highly comforting to just let the heat of his chest seep into her skin, his hand trailing up to press against her stomach, and it's a completely different kind of heat she's feeling then.

"Hook, what abou-" They need to remember the bond, something she's resolutely aware of at all times now. She knows they can't avoid it, and she's _trying_ not to make things more difficult for Snow right then.

"Henry's with his father, Swan is working tonight, Snow and her prince are fine." And she's stunned to realise that this isn't just a spur of the moment, he's actually considered the other people in this silly little situation and it's not a problem right then. "Stop thinking, love."

She couldn't carry on thinking even if she wanted to, not as his hand trailed down to the apex of her thighs, clever fingers stroking a fire alive inside her as his mouth trailed heated kisses all along her neck. It's natural for her to widen her stance, giving him room, leaning back against him for support as she feels her legs tremble. The callouses on his fingers send sparks through her, her body rocking forward almost entirely unbidden, vying for more pressure. A small gasp leaves her as she rocks back, pressing into the length of his erection at her butt, feeling the rumbling groan in his chest. There's an aching _throb_ of want that just spirals through her suddenly, realisation that it's been more than long enough since she's properly had him and the need to rectify that building steadily, like a slow burning flame.

A sharp gasp leaves her mouth as he slides two fingers into her, thumb curving around to circle her clit, teasing her with the slow movements. Reaching back, Regina grabs at his hip, using it to further steady herself, just as Hook nips lightly on her earlobe. Her hips thrust to meet his rocking fingers, just as his thumb presses against her clit with just the right pressure, Hook finding that perfect angle to drive her utterly crazy. The whine broke through, even as she clenched her mouth, trying to twist her hips forward and encourage the pace to speed up, to get her over that ledge even if she wanted so much more right then, she _needed_ to satisfy the demand of her own body.

"Just let it go, darling." She wouldn't really be able to pinpoint exactly _what_ pushed her that last little bit over the edge; the clever curve of his fingers _just_ right, the perfect pressure of his thumb, that low drawl of his ridiculously attractive accent or the press of his erection into her ass again, but Regina's muscles tremble with the intensity of her climax, legs going weak and Hook's arm around her all that stops her falling forward to the bed in a heap.

The aftershocks make her whimper slightly, as Hook slowly withdraws his hand from between her legs, Regina getting enough control of herself to turn around and face him with a small smirk finding a similar one on his face, a slight quirk to his eyebrow. Hook just kept the smirk on his face, even as he raised his hand to slip the first strap off Regina's shoulder and then the second one, letting the nightie fall to a puddle around her feet. There was a spike of lust in her, just watching the way his eyes followed the fabric, the way Hook licked at his bottom lip. Her arms automatically wrapped around his shoulders as Hook took the step forward, their mouths meeting in a practically desperate kiss.

A groan lodges in her throat as their bodies collide, her chest pressed against his, sending tendrils of pleasure as her breasts rubbed against chest hair, the whimper lost against his lips as she was directed back towards the bed. Her hand fisted into his hair, keeping their lips locked together as she lowered back onto the bed, his frame blocking her down into the mattress, pressing deliciously against her in all the right places. Parting her legs around his waist, they both break from the kiss, groaning at the friction of his sleep pants rubbing against her core, Regina's absently flexing her hips upwards to chase the pleasure, rocking into Hook's pelvis as his mouth latched to her throat, blazing a trail of kisses down to her breast.

His hand takes one path, as his mouth goes the other, Regina torn between pushing her hips to meet his or arching her back to encourage more attention be paid to her breasts. Hook's teeth dragged over a nipple, tongue soothing it straight afterwards, while his hand caressed the soft underside of her other breast, the rough pad of his thumb brushing her nipple and startling a gasp from her. Trying to clench her thighs, Regina was positively squirming under Hook as he made a slow path down her body, her hand tightening again in his hair as he pressed open mouth kisses down her stomach, his beard leaving a pleasant tingle, even as the anticipation made her muscles quiver.

The first touch of his tongue at her folds had her sighing in pleasure, trying to part her legs better around him, pushing her hips up towards him to chase the sensation of his breath ghosting over her. His hand on her stomach kept her from pressing herself into his face, his tongue slipping between her lips to taste her, a low moan from him vibrating through her. Regina's hand twisted into the sheets, the warm coil of desire tightening as she ached in the best possible way.

"Oh God, Hook." He'd already proven exceptionally good at this, his dedication to pleasuring her positively astounding and Regina couldn't even attempt to keep the noises from escaping her. His mouth closed around her clit, sucking lightly and Regina felt her muscles contract everywhere, her hand practically yanking on his hair as she whined, low and long and practically wanton, writhing towards him and gasping.

His hand slid from her stomach, resting over her pelvis, thumb rubbing at her clit as his tongue dipped between her folds again, Regina's hips canting up, her thighs trembling around him. The tension in her coiled tighter and tighter with every swipe of his tongue and press of his thumb and Regina wasn't even prepared for the sudden and intense wave of pleasure that took her, crying out his name as her climax hit.

Hook just kept lapping at her, his hand moving to pet over her stomach as the muscles quaked, until she couldn't take the sensations anymore and had to pull him away, her thighs wanting to clench shut but just tightening on his hips instead. Hook slowly crawled back over her body, laying kisses and nips up her torso, pressing a lingering kiss between her breasts before Regina couldn't take it anymore and used her hand in his hair to pull him up to her mouth.

Tasting herself on his tongue draws a low hum from her, his body braced over hers by his forearm to the side, letting Regina run her hand down his side, mindful of the slowly scarring wound at his ribcage, slipping down his spine to rest at his ass. Her fingers trail over the waistband of his sleep pants, light and teasing, even as he practically plunders through her mouth. His hips jerk down against her as she dips her hand underneath the fabric, cupping a handful of that glorious rear of his. The both moan into the others mouth, Regina squirming against the fabric of is pants, desperately wanting skin while he pushed down to rub teasingly at the join of her thigh.

"I swear to God, if you don't _fuck_ me," she's not sure what the end of that threat is, she's shoving at one side of his pants, Hook's laugh the mere exhale of air against her throat as he pushes the other side down, kicking the garment to the floor and leaving nothing between them. The sparks start everywhere their skin touches, and Regina feels like if he doesn't get on with it she might fly into a million pieces at any moment.

"Whatever you say, majesty." There's a reprimand on her tongue, but it seizes in her throat with the steady, long push of his pressing into her, one steady thrust and he's stretching her in rather toe curling ways and Regina can only whine as her fingers find his shoulders, clutching as she rocks up. It's been far too long since she's felt the welcome intrusion, since she's felt his heat.

With a hand on her hip, Hook directs the motions of her rocking better, drawing her into a slow and easy pace as he meets each movement with a casual thrust of his own. It's tender and slow and careful, and Regina's sure she's going to lose her mind if he keeps this up. Her hips are angled so that he brushes her clit with every withdrawal, sparks following in the wake, before he presses in again and Regina feels that slow warmth build.

It's not enough, she's not sure if anything will ever really be enough right then.

"Hook, harder, more. I need—Hook, please." She's not the begging kind, absolutely not, but she can feel those beckoning pulses of heat and she craves the pleasure it promises.

"Not my name, darling." His voice is like gravel, rough and fucked out right by her ear and that alone sends the shiver down her spine, just as much as the implication in his words. One hand slides down over his shoulder, spreading out over his back, disregarding the rough scarred skin under her palm, the other fisting into his hair, already a disaster from her grip. She pulls his mouth to hers, crushing their lips together harshly, nipping at his lower lip and sucking lightly on his tongue before they part for breath, foreheads pressed together.

"Fuck me, _Killian_, please." She draws out his name, enjoying the feel of it on her tongue, the way she can watch his eyes spark and dilate; the way the breath leaves him with a gasp. His hand tightens on her hip for a moment before he surges against her, the air knocking out of her as the pace quickens, his thrusts powerful and strong. Drawing her knee up, Regina wrapped her leg around Hook's waist, giving her more leverage to press up into his thrusts, her back arched as the tightening in her gut built more and more with each slam into her.

He didn't even need to reach between them, the sensitivity of her nerves and the angle working to drive her closer and closer to the brink while her muscles practically clamped, tightening around him with each withdrawal until Regina felt the damn burst and everything slammed into her with white heat. Her nails scratched at his shoulder, her head twisting to muffle her cry against his neck, teeth biting as she shuddered apart under him.

Hook's pace faltered, his head dropping to her shoulder and his muscles trembling under her hand until, with a low groan, he followed suit, chasing the climax as Regina undulated her hips against him. They practically collapsed in a heap on the bed, Regina feeling her pulse race and Hook's laboured breathing against her neck, stroking a hand through his unruly hair to try and smooth it down. After a moment or so, Hook carefully pulled away, making Regina whine slightly at the rush of cool air over her body and the sudden feeling of loss that had her shifting to the side almost unconsciously to seek contact with his body.

It barely took a moment before Ho—before _Killian_ shifted his arm under her, pulling her in closer and nuzzling along her jaw. Regina hummed against his cheek, content for the moment to steal warmth from his body and comfort in his embrace. Eventually they had to untangle to work their way under the covers, Regina dismissing the notion of redressing as Killian slipped in beside her, her back to his chest and his arm around her waist, securing her in against him.

She could _feel_ his heartbeat against her back, entirely soothing and welcome, and within moments, Regina could feel a dreamless sleep claiming her.

#


End file.
